


【JOJO】Fly Me To The Moon

by mzlyyk



Series: 白昼梦 [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eyes of Heaven (JoJo), Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Kujo Jotaro's Wife is Ann - Freeform, Parallel cosmology, Ship of Theseus, The Norns - Freeform, The theory of fate, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/mzlyyk
Summary: 永无止尽的莫比乌斯与薛定谔的“荷莱”+++++++++++++++++++++JOJO+SBR+JoJolion+几乎没有卵用的SCP设定题目和内容基本没啥关系，主要是脑这个和朋友聊天的时候正好列表循环到这首歌，顺便安利w其实应该是18年左右的脑洞了呃（扼住喉咙本质上是个嫖文，所以是1-8部，争取全员存活，替身某种程度上算得了女主玛丽苏，因为个人口味原因有原型设定（不过我tag都打了也算得了剧透了吧orz）。我是真的菜！人物超级ooc，有语言和逻辑上的问题，时间线混乱细节经不起丝毫推敲，所以我要是能自圆其说回来的话7-8部就能圆，圆不回来就当我没说（……p.s.5部走全员存活前提下的耻烟线，至于黄金之戒线等我看完了视情况添加有没什么用的scp设定和背景，只为了服务部分剧情我随便写写，全篇措辞十分简单，你们也随便看看。视情况修文，后续未知。
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Higashikata Rina, Kujo Jotaro/Kujo Jotaro's Wife, Who/Horae Moerae
Series: 白昼梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

2012年3月19日。  
“PASSIONE”的教父收到了未知的邮件。

福葛试图找到发件人的真实身份，最终只在对方错综复杂和跳跃的IP地址下排查锁定出唯一一条线索，来自对方在美国的安全屋。但等布加拉提和阿帕基赶到那里的时候，留在屋里的除了一台老式的电脑和满地的机器外就只剩下厚厚的灰。 让人吃惊的是，最后阿帕基用【忧郁蓝调】也只能勉勉强强读取到了对方的残影。  
而远在意大利那不勒斯的年轻教父坐在办公桌前——他的手边是一张拍摄到模糊残影的照片，勉勉强强能分辨出对方似乎是有着赭石色或者更深的长发——青年漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛平静地看着邮件里那用公事公办又夹杂熟稔语气的短短几行字。

【尊敬的乔鲁诺.乔巴拿阁下、我亲爱的GIOGIO：

她们编织裁剪自己，公正的天平因此倾斜；圣人遭到了门徒的背叛、纺出金线的矮人无处藏匿；信仰的崩塌、旧神消隐无踪、新的世界奏响了篇章。  
万物万象皆会消亡，而 **群星始终在天空中闪耀** 。

**诺伦（The Norns）** 】

================================

1987年，日本。  
加藤优优子觉得今天糟糕透了。

就如同一个最普通的，在她结束了社团活动后傍晚回家的路上。  
普通的直走过大马路，普通的在十字路口右拐路过银行，普通的在街的左边买到了最后一个热乎乎的菠萝面包作为晚餐并在公园的秋千上解决了它，今天也开心地喂了公园里的那几只流浪猫。普通的路过了一直打工的便利店和正在值班的前辈打了声招呼，然后一如既往普通的左转进了回家的小巷。  
不普通的是，她今天在小巷里遇到了打劫的小混混。

“喂，那边的优等生，借点钱给我们用一下呗！”  
其中拿着棒球棍的小混混一边慢慢朝她走过来一边说道。  
“啊……我今天没有钱了……最后的500円买了……”优优子攥紧了手中拎着的书包。  
“哈？没钱？！！”  
小混混粗鲁地打断了她弱气的回话，紧接着几个人围了过来，用一种优优子说不上来却敏锐的察觉到那种难以言喻令人恶心的眼神，如同被湿黏的舌头舔舐过柔软干燥的皮肤。  
身体的自我保护机制让优优子不禁将提包抬到胸前，她呼吸有些急促，连身体都带着细微的颤抖。  
“哟大哥，仔细看看，优等生长得也很不错嘛，皮肤看起来很白，胸部发育的也很好噫嘻嘻……”  
优优子努力向后仰去躲开小混混凑近的脸，对方的呼吸喷洒在她的脸上，优优子逃避般的紧紧闭上了双眼，她觉得她快要窒息了。

“咦？抱歉打扰一下，请问你们有没有见过这张图上的这个建筑呢？”  
“哈？！”  
从优优子背后小巷的入口处传来了陌生女性的声音，惹得小混混们发出被打扰后不爽的嘘声向前望去，优优子也不禁顺着声音回头看。  
这个声音说不上多好听，对于一个女性而言，这个声音低沉、烟嗓，声调小并且听起来有气无力，甚至带着奇怪的口音。但也因为声音的持有人是女性的原因而透露出一两丝无法言说的，属于成熟女性的韵味。

背对着夕阳的女人站在小巷连接大马路的入口，机车夹克半掉不掉挂的在她的身上，露出里面的短T和柔软的腹部。  
“哈？你这个臭女人在多管些什么闲事？！”小混混轮起了棒球棍朝着不知名女性打去。  
“小心——快跑呀！”  
优优子是一个算不上胆子大的女孩儿——甚至可以用“怯懦”来形容，在这一刻她本该在这群小混混被陌生人吸引走注意力的时候偷偷溜走，但也就在这一刻她也不知道从哪儿来的勇气拼命将手里的包朝着打人的混混砸去，然后朝着那位女性几乎尖叫的喊道。  
但似乎也就是在下一秒，什么事情都没有发生。  
什么都没有发生。  
 **什么，都没有，发生。**  
“你怎么了？小心点不要乱扔包啊很危险——所以小姑娘你知道这栋建筑在哪里吗？”  
“嗳……？谢谢，啊不是，很抱歉！然后谢谢……那个、请问刚才……”  
优优子一脸茫然地接过陌生女人递给她的书包，小心翼翼、犹犹豫豫地开口。  
“什么也没有发生哦——可能是刚才突然窜出来老鼠什么的吓到你直接把包甩出去了吧。”就仿佛知道她要问什么似得，年轻女性瞥了她一眼用她那识别率很高的嗓子懒洋洋地说道。  
“哎是这样吗……？”  
“没错哦——所以可以麻烦小姐帮我看一下这张照片上的地方吗？”  
“咦？好的……”优优子接过女人递过来的照片——是被涂成灰色和蓝色的指甲！她分了一下心想到，不禁又有些脸红，大概是因为羞愧和女人称得上性感的嗓音——她对待她的态度就仿佛是在对待一个和她同龄的人！这个发现又让她觉得欣喜——还有她的打扮也十分独特，在这个年代从来没见过这种个人风格十分鲜明的人呢，她真的很酷！  
“啊！”优优子发出了短促的惊呼，“我知道这里！照片里的地方就是JOJO的家嘛！你看这里的门牌上还写着‘空条’的汉字……”  
“……JOJO？”不知道是不是错觉，她总觉得这个她觉得很酷很好看的姐姐在重复“JOJO”这个词的时候语气听起来十分复杂，像是将很多饱满的感情揉捏混杂在一起，如同浓郁到化不开的爱，又或者像是从满地清脆腐烂的花里冒出了新的绿芽。  
但下一秒，这个感觉就如同潮水一样的褪去了。  
“是这样吗，我日语不是很好，更不要提更复杂一点的汉字了。”  
她们正好在这时走出了小巷，夕阳的余晖落满街道，优优子下意识抬头，看到了女人较为深刻立体的五官。  
“嗯？我是从美国来的哦。”她无所谓地耸了耸肩，微微弯腰指着照片上“空条”两个字带着作为陌生人的好奇可有可无地询问：“这两个字是念‘Cujoh’吗……所以为什么叫‘JOJO’呢？”  
“是因为‘Kujo’和‘Jotaro’……”

她们在日落前站在了空条宅的门前。  
“谢谢你哦，小姑娘。”打扮前卫的女人弯了弯涂成橘子色的唇，上前一步打算摁下门铃。  
“那个……请问！可以问下您的名字吗……”  
优优子握紧了手里的带子，就像是为了给自己再多一些勇气似的，她满脸通红地开口询问了自己一路上都想知道的问题，但回答她的却是一阵沉默。  
“对啊，名字……”许久女人才缓慢地开口用母语嘟囔了一声，她像是在思考了一番后才如同自言自语般地回答道：“……我现在是 **荷莱·莫伊莱（Horae Moerae）** ，对，所以你可以叫我莫伊莱”  
加藤优优子觉得今天是糟糕透顶的一天，但她现在又觉得今天幸运无比。  
大概是她今天遇到了一个十分有趣的人吧。


	2. Chapter 2

【权限资料，观察记录编号B-2718】

<警告：本资料有大量丢失、缺损、涂抹与修改痕迹，疑似刻意为之，现已根据可模糊阅读字母进行编整与信息收录>

观察对象：[数据删除]

记录者：[数据丢失]

<记录时间：1891年█月██日，纪录地点：[有涂改痕迹，字迹模糊无法确认]>

项目描述：

SCP-██-██5为灵长类生物，人类种族，女性，身高5.6英尺，体重92.59磅。性格温顺，思维灵活发散，无攻击倾向。

收容细节：

[原资料不明]

[原资料不明]

[无权限查看]

报告：

本周内，在费城████████对岸的城郊铁路附近回收，第一目击报告不明（疑似████████████，但因无法证实██████████████这一观点并且无法根据现有资料与数据作为支撑而导致假设不成立具体论点不可考而放弃），我们在收到消息后前往该处，疑似［数据删除］发现并举报了她。

在基金会回收人员到达现场时，该项目在除去最初警惕之后出现了可疑地精神放松现象。无伤亡情况下将对象进行回收控制。

「原资料字迹模糊」

「原资料字迹模糊」

碳基情况异常，碱基序列 确认为人类基因组，█级收容属性[无权限查看]

在经历长达[原文件不明]的监管下，观察对象无异常行为，状态良好，可进行无障碍沟通，与常人无异，但肉眼仍无法观测其能力是如何操作运转，无法确认并理解其原理。

███████████不明原因死亡、███████、大西洋海岸线上涨、██████████与███████████一案不知是否与其能力相关。

「原资料页码缺损」

「原资料页码缺损」

>>>>【SKIP】

【基金会内部人员资料】【以下内容非██-██-████授予权限不可私自查阅】

███ ███ █████，美国人[已编辑]，二代混血，实际年龄不详，在基金会存在时间较长。

[数据删除]

[数据删除]

[数据删除]

总部驻意大利分部区域站点高级研究人员，但其作风更像是外勤特工级人物。

专注E级以上的收容与回收，原因不明。[内容已编辑]

曾作为基金会的█级项目目标进行收容，现已解明。后因被██-██-████采取█████████的原因，在通过O5议会投票表决后召入基金会。到目前为止，███ █████作为前收容项目仍具有是否必要进行收容的争议，过去的管理者们也曾讨论过是否对其进行每日观察与监测，但因[数据丢失]，因此虽然作为基金会高级研究人员但仍被［内容已编辑]受到随时监视。

<提示：有不明程序入侵，现已拦截，请尽快通知并联系检修>

<报告：程序曾疑似出现微小bug，现已解析只是定期修检维护提示，不会造成系统程序崩溃，完毕>

>>>>【SKIP】

声纹认证 与数据库记录一致

录音者：███ ████

<录音时间：1987年█月██日8:17am，纪录地点：日本███>

“现在是1987年[电流声][电流声]日上午八点十七分，地点日本[电流声]，已加入[声音丢失]，即将前往埃及开罗调查［电流声］目标，完毕。”

【1987年█月██日，针对基金会高级研究人员███ █████的随机监视报告】

<被观察对象现使用名：荷莱·莫伊莱，已上传日本分部站点确认登记，无其他异常，叙述完毕。记录者：D级人员[已编辑]>

=============================  
  
“请等一下，我见过这种苍蝇，JOJO，你家有图鉴吗？“

阿布德尔仔细地看着乔斯达先生的孙子，那个名为空条承太郎的少年操纵替身画出的苍蝇说道询问道，承太郎告诉了他书房的位置，但也就在他刚准备拿起那张画着图的纸时，他的前方传来了一个懒洋洋的声音。

“不用去查了，先生们——那个玩意儿是埃及的阿斯旺舌蝇，你们的目的地是埃及。”

“OH MY GOOOOOD！荷莱？！居然是你！你居然还活着？！”

空条承太郎看向自己的外公，这个精力充沛的老人在看清楚那个靠在门框上的女人的时候眼睛都亮了起来。乔瑟夫站了起来，露出惊喜与放松的神情，眼角甚至还隐隐有着水汽——他朝着那个陌生的女人走去并给了她一个热情、大力的拥抱。

“上帝啊荷莱你居然还活着——自从和卡兹那一战之后就再也没见到你人的影子，SPW财团也没查到你的下落——你知道我们有多担心你吗！尤其是西撒那个老家伙，每次我们一见面也好，电话联络也好开口就问有没有你的下落……”乔瑟夫开怀地大笑着拍着女人的肩，就仿佛是为了把这些年没讲过的话一次性补回来似的。

“我真的没想到我还能再见到你荷莱，艾莉娜奶奶和史彼特瓦根爷爷早就去世了，我也和丝吉结了婚——不知道你还记不记得丝吉，她原来跟在丽萨丽萨的身边——我们有了个女儿，她叫荷莉·乔斯达，我的掌上明珠——哦哦哦哦荷莉！既然荷莱你来了就快用你无敌的 **剪刀** 想想办法‘ **剪掉** ’荷莉替身觉醒这件事情……Holy shit！荷莱！这么多年你怎么还是这个样子！明明连我都成老头子了……不，仔细看看还是有些变化，但怎么可以看起来还是这么年轻！哇不知道西撒他会不会后悔……”

在耳边全是自己外公话痨般地滔滔不绝下，这个长相和体格一点都不少年的高中生终于忍不住打断了这场单方面的叙旧：“喂，老头，不要自顾自地说那么多话——你认识这个婆娘吗？”

“承太郎！你怎么可以管你外公的朋友叫做婆娘！——嗯？荷莱你有说什么吗？”乔瑟夫在似乎听到自己多年未见的好友小声嘀咕了两句，什么“噫真的是恶劣”、“啧啧啧年轻的时候居然是这种性格真是没想到”一类的吐槽，但他没有太过于在意，接下来乔瑟夫向他们介绍了彼此，然后他那多年没有一点消息还以为早就人间蒸发的好友操着她那口极具个性的嗓子散漫地揶揄了一句。

“嘿男孩儿，性格这么差会失去老婆的哦。”

在看到高中生明显的皱起眉头似乎打算下一秒就会脱口而出一句“呀卡玛西”的时候又飞快地调转了话头。

“至于你乔瑟夫，你比我 **上次** 见到你的时候要年轻一些哦，如果不是 **年份** 有问题或许西撒都会调侃你一句‘突如其来的波纹复兴’？”荷莱耸了耸肩，“毕竟我的时间跟你们都不一样，说的事情对不上也是理所当然吧——毕竟在 **我的时间** 里，这是我第二次遇见你，第一次是在1999年的……”她瞄了一圈在座的众人，若无其事的止住了这个话题，“不过乔瑟夫，你之前提到了‘ **剪掉** ’这件事情——不行的哦，引起荷莉太太‘ **替身觉醒** ’这件事是由于你们 **乔斯达家** 彼此间的 **血缘** 原因。刚才在过来之前我已经‘ **剪掉** ’了荷莉太太 **现在正在发烧** 的这件事，但这些都是暂时的压制手段，真正的原因在于‘ **血缘** ’，也就是说除非我‘ **剪掉** ’你们拥有‘ **血缘** ’这件事，否则荷莉太太就会一直虚弱下去，我这边的建议是从根源上解决问题哦。”

“嗯……看来这趟埃及必去不可了，迪奥……”乔瑟夫摸了摸下巴，刚想说点什么，就被空条承太郎的疑问打断。

“喂，你刚才说了吧，你第一次见到老头子是在1999年，而现在才是1987年……我这个人好奇心比较重，你是什么时候进来的。”

“关于这点你可以放心，我可是老老实实按门铃进来的哦——荷莉太太来开的门，你大可放心我可能是非法入侵这件事。”荷莱敲了敲摁在门框上的手指，然后从兜里掏出来一包皱巴巴的烟抽出一根叼进嘴里，然后她把烟点燃了。

等一下，她点燃了烟？

她是什么时候点燃了烟……？或者说，她把烟 **点燃** 了吗？

承太郎将这一切看在眼里，他用手压了下自己的帽檐。

这个自称“荷莱·莫伊莱”的女人用手夹着烟从嘴里吐出一个烟圈，白色的烟雾盖住了她的脸，她低沉的声音就像是风从四面八方聚集形成一样，她神神秘秘地说道：“至于时间……因为我是‘ **奥尔** ’啊，你要知道亲爱的，无论在什么故事神话宗教里， **时间** （Time）和 **命运** （Fate）总是一体的。”

烟很快就散去了，荷莱冲着承太郎眨了眨深灰色的眼睛，重新咬着烟笑了起来，这时这个女人才露出了些属于年轻人的活泼色彩。

承太郎压了下帽檐。

“真是够了……”他叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--卡是随便车的，编号也是，超级不严谨一切有问题的地方全当我ooc和私设orz
> 
> \--“奥尔”是“荷莱”的昵称，拼写为“Hour”
> 
> \--荷莱有些话看看就行了不要太信，资料卡也是
> 
> \--最后荷莱说的那句话有其他写作方式


	3. Chapter 3

“有点沉啊……”带着宽檐帽的男人一边自言自语一边思考着一路上可行的代替品将一些零碎的东西从包里掏出丢掉，最后他果断扔掉了剪刀，喜滋滋的将小熊玩偶放进了包里。

“……不愧是你啊。”

听到了声音，男人停下了手里的动作，有些吃惊的回过头，说话的人正弯下腰从他的帐篷口外探进脑袋，阴影中对方那双和他如出一辙的绿色眼睛如同夜晚的狼一般发着轻微的光。

“哇哦，见到我不必这么吃惊吧。”来者操着那口有着古怪腔调的嗓音用夸张的语气调笑道，故作低沉的声音在细枝末节的辅音发声中透露着几丝和粗哑不同的微妙违和——这个人在钻进帐篷后侧过了身，露出了外面的阳光。

“哟，杰洛。”那人对着着杰洛摘下了帽子，扯出了一个嬉皮笑脸的表情。

=============================

“所以说，再过个几年就会有很多游戏和主机面世哦，尤其是千禧年之后，手机的造型会变小、薄并且愈发智能，也就意味着娱乐就会愈发丰富……电脑上各种大型的网游，微软会有Xbox，索尼会有PlayStation2、3，之后在出到4的次时代里游戏就更棒了，什么古墓丽影、黑魂、血缘、上古卷轴，任天堂的塞尔达、宝可梦、马里奥，有消息说他们即将推出新的游戏机模式……还有其他的一些3A巨作……”

“动画也一样哦，我想想啊，过几年会有神作来着你可以期待一下我就不剧透了。”

一直到在上飞机之前，荷莱都一反平常懒洋洋的话少状态，拉着花京院说个没完，她的日语并不怎么好，在想不出词和表达不出自己意思的时候全部用英语替代，一路上英日混杂着聊天，也幸好花京院典明本质上是个温柔绅士的男孩儿，属性上是个阿宅，殷实的家庭使他受到良好的教育，热爱旅行的父母带着他拥有广阔的眼界。因此倒也兴致勃勃地听她讲话，在偶尔的停顿下来时还会忍不住好奇地追问两句，并时不时拉上承太郎让他不会被排除在话题外，三个人相性良好的样子让乔瑟夫喊着说“年轻人就该和年轻人坐在一起”时，直接忽略掉荷莱“虽然我认为自己还年轻，但和高中生比起来我的确28了啊……”的微弱辩解声里将两位高中生靠窗的位置挪到了中间的三人座。

“啊，说起来，承太郎。”

被两位男孩儿保护性的让位到中间坐下的女人在和花京院一阵嘀嘀咕咕后，转过头叫了他的名字。

被喊了名字的高中生也偏过头，青蓝的眼珠平静的看向她。

“这么长时间都没有理你，抱歉啦。”

这个女人的声音连道起歉来都听上去十分的散漫，让人不禁怀疑她压根儿就没有道歉的意思，而那散漫的样子让她更像是一个意大利或者希腊人——空条承太郎又看了一眼坐在另一头的花京院典明，红头发的高中生也正笑眯眯地瞧着他。

“你开始喊‘承太郎’了？”他突然发问到。

“哎呀，”荷莱瞅了瞅他，突然眯着眼睛笑了起来，“不然呢，你是乔瑟夫的外孙嘛，还比我小这么多（说到这里时她还伸出两根手指，在捻了捻后比划出了一小段长度）……喊姓氏也太生分了，还是你其实是想听我跟典明一样喊你‘JOJO’？”

空条承太郎依然平静的看着她，她也不客气的打量着他，大概过了一分钟，男孩儿将头转了过去，丢了句“随你”后，就压了压帽檐闭上了眼睛。

“JOJO他只是有点害羞和不太适应，毕竟在学校里……”花京院有些担心的试图安慰在被承太郎“打击”后就低着头不知道在想什么的荷莱，害怕她误会了些什么。但让他颇有些意外的是，荷莱脸上的笑容似乎比刚才开玩笑时的要更加真挚一些。

“嘿别担心，我没那么，呃……”女人对他眨了眨眼睛，思索了一下自己想说的词汇，“‘脆弱’，对，‘脆弱’！而且对于这些，我还是很熟悉的。”

花京院对她的用词和表达有些困惑，但考虑到这位女士的国籍问题还是微笑的点了点头。

他们很快也互道了晚安，坐在他们左边的乔瑟夫和阿布德尔也慢慢止住了低声地交谈。

他们闭上了眼睛开始休息。

飞机的灯熄了。

空条承太郎闭着眼睛，透过薄薄的眼皮，座椅下的地灯带将微黄的灯光涂满他的眼球。耳边是坐在他右侧的女人柔软的呼吸声，他还能闻到她身上飘来若有若无的尼古丁味，混杂着像是什么果实成熟到快要腐烂之前的香气。

但他的大脑冷静、理智、精密并且思路清晰。

他不像自己的外公，完全被与多年未见的好友重逢所带来的巨大惊喜砸到冲昏头脑；也不像花京院典明，他从结识了他们开始在感受到了伙伴与友谊的珍贵后，花京院便对他们敞开了心扉，他珍惜这些友谊，并对朋友报以百分百的真心和信任，哪怕对方有着什么奇怪的地方他也会体贴的当做看不见而不去询问。

但是她表现的有些过于明显了。她或许想要尽力的 **隐藏** 些什么，但一些深入骨髓的小习惯和小动作是骗不了人的。

先不说她似乎早就十分熟悉和他们该如何相处，自然而然流露出的某些态度——何况她在跟他道歉的时候，眼底除了笑意和那么两分稀少歉意外，还有估计连她都没有意识到的，莫名其妙的 **报复** 过后般的快意。

那么，他做过什么得罪过她的事情吗？

但他并不在意这个——鉴于他不是一个会在意他人目光的人；他更加在意上一个问题：她 **点燃** 了烟吗？

虽然他自己可能没有注意到，但他的确是个有很强好奇心的人，并开始有些对她的秘密产生了探究欲。其本人认为大概是因为她是老头子年轻时的朋友，而她那让她能保持青春的未知替身的能力（也有可能是波纹的原因）也让她本就神秘的来历和身世更是划上了一道天堑，将她与整个世界分割成两块，被排斥和游离在其外，与所有人格格不入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--emmmm根据剧情需要把动画里机舱的座位摆放改动了一下  
> \--至于为什么后面没有战斗场景emmmm说实话因为我超菜，所以我想少写或者避免写战斗场面orz，所以……


	4. Chapter 4

SBR大赛第16天，2nd.STAGE 终点纪念碑谷处前约1200m处的山坡上。

“哇哦，你交到新朋友了是吗？”

“什么人？！”

坐在马上的意大利男人快速的抬起头，表情紧绷地握住身侧的铁球，准备随时进行攻击。

“嘿，别激动，是我。”

“怎么了杰洛，又是敌人吗！”

“嘿！嘿！男孩儿！放松！”站在他们上面的长发牛仔从岩石上跳了下来，举起手做投降状，语气夸张轻松的仿佛受到威胁的不是自己一样。

“不，乔尼， **她** 不是。”

“等一下，你是说，‘她’？”

杰洛咧了咧嘴，下马走到两人中间：“介绍一下，这是 **乔尼·乔斯达** 。乔尼，这个疯丫头是我的 **妹妹** 。”

“你好呀，乔尼。”穿着打扮和牛仔们无异的少女爽朗地摘下了帽子，露出稍比杰洛柔和了些棱角的五官与毫无二致的翠绿眼珠。“我是安妮塔， **安妮塔·齐贝林** （Anita Zeppeli），你可以喊我‘安’。”

“向您问好啦，先生。”她将帽子压在胸前笑容灿烂的给他行了个不伦不类的礼，少女如鸟雀般快活的嗓音流淌在他耳边，丰密的黑发被阳光洒成了秋日金黄的麦田。

=============================

“说起来，您的日语说的非常好呢！”

加藤优优子和身边刚认识并请求她带路的大姐姐并肩走在路上，她绞尽脑汁的搭着话，红着脸恭维道。

“嗯？谢谢呀。”女人瞅了眼她，微笑着道了谢。

“那个，可以问问您怎么练的呢……？”

“我的 **前夫** 是个日本人。”

“哎？”听到这句话，优优子有些吃惊地抬起头看向她。

“可您看起来还很年轻……”

“嗯，我结婚早。”她轻描淡写的说道。

“开始的时候偶尔我会让他教我些日语来着，后来……差不多就是这样，也就口语好点了。”女人耸了耸肩，深灰色的眼睛平静的如用一潭死水。

“对不起！我没有想过……”

“你不用道歉啊？已经是很久以前的事情了。”她依然是那口懒洋洋的语调，温暖的深灰色的眼睛波澜不惊，但却在这个话题里如一潭死水般毫无生机。

优优子有些憋红了脸，她想问问他们为什么离婚，“开始的时候”是什么时候，你还爱着他吗等等…这些问题，但她又想到十五分钟前她们还只是陌生人，于是又她把到了嘴边的话咽了回去，重新低下了头。

路上再次回归了沉默。

=============================

他们在飞机上遇到了袭击，在打倒了他们从出发开始遇到的第一个敌人之后，就仿佛在暗示他们这一路将艰险重重，每踏出一步都会遭到严峻的考验似的，他们搭乘的航班因为敌人的原因坠机了。

“我再也不会，再也不会和你一起坐飞机了！”

承太郎在听到自己外公说出这是他人生里第三次遇到飞机坠机事件后发出了以上感慨，乔瑟夫讪讪地笑了下，试图挽尊：“这只是巧合、巧合而已！荷莱！快用你无敌的经历告诉他们这只是的常见巧合！！”

“嗯好。”一直站在旁边没有丝毫帮忙或插手意识的女人懒洋洋抬了下头，她迎着众人看戏的目光下慢吞吞说到：“我爱过 **四个JOJO** ，很巧吧。”

接着她在大家还没从她说的话里反应过来时又扬了扬下巴：“看前面，乔瑟夫。”

“Oh NOOOO！！”乔瑟夫猛的转过头重新操作飞机，承太郎也看了她一会后，把头转了回去。

但接下来没有人去八卦或询问她四个JOJO都是谁——他们乘坐的飞机最后迫降到了距离香港海岸35公里处的海域，于是他们不得不从香港上岸。

“乔瑟夫。”他们站在香港的大街边，乔瑟夫·乔斯达在联系完SPW财团后刚从电话亭里出来，被靠在一旁栏杆上的荷莱叫住了。

“接下来一段时间我不能跟你们一起。”荷莱看着他微笑，却没有解释，“我们在埃及见。”

暂时与他人分别的荷莱不知道，在乔瑟夫告知她有点事需要先走一步，之后会在埃及和他们汇合后，高大的混血高中生又默默的给她在本子上记了一笔。

=============================

“都说了，监视可以，但不要这么明显……你们的管理者通知你们的时候没有格外备注嘛，真的是……Jesus Christ.”

两天后的埃及，皇帝谷，一处罕有人迹的角落。

躲在暗处的两个人在听到女人沙哑的声音后猛地跳下金字塔转身就跑，但显然淡灰色的影子更快一筹，尖利的剪刀狠狠地残影般划过他们的身体，大量的金色纱线快速的从他们的体内抽出，很快他们的 **痕迹** 失去的一干二净。

“为什么人总是觉得自己能快得过时间？”荷莱叹了口气，狠狠地揉了下脑袋。

“这次的讯息可不能让你们带回去……抱歉了。”金色的细线缠绕在她的身边，一眨眼的功夫她也消失在了原地。

【地点：SCP基金会埃及分部基地，开罗时间5:28:13p.m，室内温度：75.2°F，当地室外温度：100.4°F，湿度：64%，风力：三级，风向：东，天气：晴】

［一份疑似系统出现漏洞、外人入侵篡改基金会内部资料数据库的检测报告书］

报告：本日下午开罗时间5:02:37时系统处被上传安全权限三级的录音报告，内容为无意义噪音，现已解析无加密手段。

上传者D级人员：本杰明·寇斯塔、约翰·罗德莱。

经基金会人员数据库查寻无此二人资料，近日无外派任务，疑似上传系统有漏洞被外部篡改，目前正在排查中。

终端无法在各国个人信息系统里调取到这两名D级人员的个人信息，不排除虚假身份可能性，现已进行备注，终端将进行随时对两人真实身份的排查。

无其他程序漏洞，数据库与终端正常运行中，报告完毕。

［数据删除］

【开罗时间5:17:31p.m，数据库日常维护已完毕。可正常进行使用，完毕】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--居然意外搞这个搞得挺开心……  
> \--搞了一篇番外一样的东西，稍微讲了一下荷莱的某些事，但因为太剧透了我还在想要不要扔上来emmm  
> \--不过说不定现在也能猜出荷莱之前的故事了？


	5. Chapter 5

“唔，我参加大赛的理由？还用说吗，当然是为了NO.1啦！”

骑在马上的少女想了想，笑嘻嘻的朝乔尼比了个拇指。

“……”

“好吧、好吧，你那是什么表情！”安妮塔看着乔尼的脸隔着帽子挠了挠头，表情稍微正经了些：“我对这场大赛根本没什么兴趣，第一名只是为了杰洛而已，他需要那笔钱——两个人比赛的话，拿到第一名的概率总是会比一个人大一些吧？”

“更何况……”她皱着眉头鼓了鼓脸。

“更何况，乔尼，你瞧！”她拉开了自己的外套，挺直了腰朝着青年展开了双臂，风将衬衫吹贴在她的身上，展现出了少女身躯柔软的线条，“你瞧啊，乔尼！你看看我！我从出生就一直在意大利生活，在此之前有关一切对世界的认知都只是从书中、画中了解的；去过最远的地方不过是小时候被母亲带到过乡下去探望自己重病的外祖父——我今年已经十六岁了！”

平原上的风有些吹开了她的帽子，她不得不抬起胳膊压住头顶，发丝被凌乱的挤成一团，外套的布料翻折了起来。

“我已经发育的很好了——在这场大赛里我需要穿两层很紧的背心才能勉强压盖住隆起的胸部，要努力调整衬衫堆聚的多少还要紧紧拉严外套才能掩饰自己比男人细很多的腰——我从家里跑出来前，我的母亲已经准备让我进入社交圈挑选丈夫了！”

“长大是一件很快的事情，我很快就会去挑选每一季流行的时髦裙子、为它搭配入时的首饰，精心保养自己身体的每一个部位、换着花样打扮自己，然后结婚，讨好自己的丈夫、料理家务、照顾自己的孩子——可是乔尼，‘我’在哪里？”

“这是一个女孩儿该过的一生，‘她’是任何人，‘她’可以是我，但我不愿意是‘她’——至少不能是现在！这个世界宽广辽阔、美丽且神秘，总得有那么一次，我想亲眼看看——哪怕只有一点点也好！”

“你知道这种心情的吧，乔尼？”她将脑袋转回来重新看向这个金发的英国青年，她翠绿的眼珠被太阳照的更加透亮，熠熠生辉。“总有那么一件事，哪怕一次、就一次——是你可以放弃一切、无论如何也想要去做到…不，是一定要得到事情！你知道的吧，乔尼！”

她的笑容是一种发自内心地、夸张地大笑，会眯起眼睛咧开自己涂成橘色的唇露出里面白色的牙，乐到情难自禁的时候甚至会跟他们一阵挤眉弄眼后扬起头大笑出声——丝毫不符合他交过的任何一位女伴：她们美丽、娇俏、打扮时髦、做淑女举止、并且爱他的钱与名声胜过喜爱他。

但安妮塔·齐贝林和她们完全不一样，她为了参加比赛穿着夹克衬衫和牛仔裤做不伦不类的男子打扮，她在他的面前肆意地大笑，会和杰洛互相开一些随意粗鲁的玩笑，仰着头大口的灌酒、战斗时狼狈的样子……

乔尼感到了一些莫名其妙的紧张，脖子边曾经被她好奇摸过的星痕似乎在隐隐发烫。

他在很多年后依然能偶尔想起她那双与他挚友别无二致却又截然不同的翠绿的眼睛：美丽的、聪慧的、湿漉漉的，如植物新芽般脆弱让人怜爱、同时也像夜晚黑狼般狡猾狠戾的眼睛。

还有那个清凉的上午，白天的星星落在她的眼里，迸发着不屈的意志与灿烂的光。

=============================

1990年6月，意大利那不勒斯。

“阴沉沉的小鬼，滚回你的房间去！”肥胖的意大利男人大声咆哮着，往嘴里又灌了一口酒，“还有你那个婊子养的母亲！天天在外面鬼混——她是想饿死我吗？！”

蘑菇头的小男孩儿抱着头在墙角紧紧缩成一团，就在他以为接下来是一阵熟悉的拳打脚踢时，门铃声拯救了他即将到来的噩梦。

“你好啊？”

阴沉沉的小男孩儿小心翼翼地打开了门，抬起头看向站在门口高挑的女人。

“我是那边对面公寓那边新搬来的。”女人看起来不像是意大利人，但她的意语却如母语般十分娴熟——她侧过身朝右边呶了呶嘴，沙哑着嗓音继续说：“是来和邻居打招呼的。”

小孩看了看她身后隔着两三户的公寓，又看了看女人带着微笑的脸，没有吱声。

女人也任他打量着。

“小杂种，外头的是谁？！”

也许是等的时间太久了，里面的传来了男人不耐烦的骂声。

女人看了看小男孩儿，这个孩子在听到男人粗鲁的说话声中明显的瑟缩了一下身子，她了然并不动声色的看在了眼里。

“男孩儿。”她说道，“愿意带我去找一下哪里有好吃的冰淇淋吗？”

女人冲他眨了眨深灰的眼睛。小男孩儿盯着她的眼睛，他在灰色的潭水里仿佛看到了一层隐秘温柔的幽蓝。

=============================

1987年，巴基斯坦国际机场。

“唉……那个小丫头走了感觉有那么点寂寞……”波鲁那雷夫看着远去的飞机有些伤感的说道，这个银色头发身材高大健壮的法国男人有着与外表截然相反的细腻温情。

他又看了一会，转过头想要追上自己的同伴，却看到了站在不远处有着深色头发的女人，她双手抱在胸前，机车夹克半掉不掉的挂在身上，穿着短裤和马丁靴，指间夹着一根点燃的香烟。

女人歪着头打量了一会儿他，将烟叼进嘴里吸了一口，转身走向前面的乔斯达一行人。

“哇哦，承太郎真的很有人气啊……”他脸上挂着八卦的笑容自言自语，然后看到这个打扮颇为性感的女人给了乔瑟夫一个拥抱。

他默默把咧开怪笑着的嘴闭上了。

“不是说在埃及见吗！”乔瑟夫见到她的时候有点惊讶。

“时间比我预计的要短一点，没办法，是个简单的活计。”她轻松地挑了一边眉毛，吐出一口烟圈，“不介绍一下嘛？”

乔瑟夫在为荷莱与波鲁那雷夫他们介绍了彼此后就先走开了——现在多了一个人，他们需要换一辆稍微大一点的车了。等他们一切就绪准备出发的时候，两个人已经能嘻嘻哈哈的互开玩笑聊得十分开心了，尤其是荷莱，笑的开心极了——她的笑是有些夸张的那种，会眯起眼睛、咧开嘴露出里面整齐的牙。他很久都没见过她笑的这么开怀了，上一次她笑成这个样子还是将近五十多年前，他们之间唯一一次打赌打输给她的那时，她接过他不情不愿递过来的手帕甚至笑出了眼泪——上帝才知道她为什么会笑成那副样子。

在登记住进这个布满迷雾小镇上唯一的旅店时，空条承太郎注意到了在“典明（Tenmei）·花京院”名字的上面那个潦草的“ **A·C** ”，想到刚才那个女人在接过笔后几乎是没有思考般快速熟练地签下缩写，承太郎在花京院的下面写上了“Q太郎·空条”后合上了本子。

她还是从不插手他们之间的战斗，冷静、冷漠、用她那双如同泥泞般的灰眼睛旁观着他们，只有在最后，她会用自己的替身让他们身上严重的伤势恢复正常。

“她总是这个样子吗？”波鲁那雷夫看着去检查高中生伤势的荷莱的背影，终于像是憋不住了般小声询问了乔瑟夫。

“嗯？”老人不解地偏头瞧他。

“就是、就是……”这个性格正直坦率的银发法国男人并不愿意将一些还有贬义意味的词汇放在尤其是刚还帮他医治好伤口的同伴身上，他有些结巴地说到：“呃，我并不是……我的意思是，女孩子嘛战斗总归是…………但她的眼神太过于冷漠了……我们难道不是同伴嘛？”

就仿佛他们是什么在固定棋盘上厮杀的棋子似的。

“哦，你说这个！”老者了然地点了点头，“因为荷莱替身的原因——老夫年轻的时候，荷莱就是这副样子了。”

“虽然老夫也从来没有见过荷莱的替身——说到底究竟有没有人见过荷莱的替身老夫都在怀疑！但她说过‘这是你们一族的 **命运** ，JOJO，我不会 **插手** 这些应该由你们自己书写出的篇章；但是，乔瑟夫，你要记住， **命运** 总是偏爱着 **JOJO** 们的，毕竟 **她** 见不得他们难过’……”说到这里，他的语气不自觉地带上了一点点抱怨，“这么多年老夫都不是很明白她这句话的意思，荷莱总是这么神神秘秘的……不过老夫的运气的确很不错，西撒那个老家伙到现在都没有在赌牌上赢过老夫哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

他们没有继续再谈荷莱的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--没错！二乔赌牌的时候用隐紫作弊了2333333  
> \--为什么我搞得这么开心……大概是不用太动脑子？  
> \--改了个不得了的bug……这么多年我都记的是个什么啊orz


	6. Chapter 6

“喏，拿好了。”

女人弯腰递给了小男孩儿一支两个球的冰淇淋蛋筒。

“没有三个球——你会拉肚子的，我才不要带你去找医生。”女人冲着抱着冰淇淋仰头看她的小男孩儿做了个鬼脸，吮了一口自己手中三个球的蛋筒。

他们就坐在外面的椅子上，安静地吃着自己的那份冰淇淋。

不远处有一群半大的男孩儿们踢着球路过，其中有几个停了下来，他们朝着走远的同伴喊了几句什么，然后嘻嘻哈哈地比着下流的手势朝着这边走过来。

小家伙停下了舔冰淇淋的动作，不自觉地朝着女人的方向靠了靠，两人间愈发接近的距离使他闻到了她身上烟草味儿和不知名水果香甜到快要发腻的混杂味道。

他不自觉地皱了皱鼻子，下一秒他就被女人拎起了领子朝旁边扯了扯。

“你在躲什么？”女人斜瞄着他含着冰淇淋软绵的奶油懒洋洋问道。

“……咦？”

四周只有稀少的居民路过；不远处似乎是迷路的旅行者在拿着地图向店家问路，小偷不动声色的偷走了他们的钱包……过于稀松平常的场景让他下意识发出了困惑的气音。

虽然他也不太清楚为什么想要下意识依赖般躲到她的身后，但是小孩子敏锐的直觉或者他体内的血液在告诉他，刚才似乎 **有什么东西改变了本要到来的事情，将它整个剪掉了** 。

他摇了摇头，重新坐好继续舔舐着自己的冰淇淋，过长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。

“我叫初流乃。”小家伙又舔了会儿自己的冰淇淋，突然扯了扯她的外套，抬起头看着她的眼睛用不熟练的意语磕巴地说到：“我叫汐华初流乃，姐姐。”

“我是米兰（Milan），男孩儿。”她随意地点了点头，跟他交换了一下名字。

“初流乃。”男孩儿并没有放开拉住她衣角的手，“是初流乃。”

他看着她的眼睛，抿了抿嘴固执地重复着。

“好吧、好吧，初流乃——”女人拖着嗓音妥协道，他才小心地露出一个如同了了什么不得了心愿似的微笑，松开了拉住她衣角的小手，继续安静地吃着自己的冰淇淋，但却让人觉得他的周围开满了快乐的小花花。

女人侧着头颇为稀奇地打量着他，半边眉毛感叹般挑起的老高。

初流乃一边舔着冰淇淋一边回过头有些困惑地看着她。

“Ok，fine.”她似乎有些挫败般地小声嘀咕着，抬起一只手摸了把脸。

初流乃看着她，脸上的好奇和疑惑越发浓厚了，就仿佛快要长在他的小脸儿上生根发芽似的，丝毫不认为是自己做了什么会让人觉得心都化了幼崽专属小表情。

“走了，初流乃——”女人两三口粗鲁地把剩下的冰淇淋一股脑儿塞进了自己的胃里。初流乃见后，也照着她的样子，飞快地把剩下的一点蛋皮塞进了自己的嘴巴，鼓着脸跳下长椅拍了拍自己的手和身上，将自己的小手塞进了女人温暖细腻的掌心中。

他努力咀嚼完咽了下去，抬起脸给女人露出了一个小孩子该有的可爱微笑。

女人瞅了瞅他又瞅了瞅自己掌心里的小手，“哈，意大利人？”她小声自言自语道。

“姐姐，我们去哪里？”

米兰带着初流乃在居民区里东拐西转，初流乃被她牵着手安静地走在她身旁，他一抬头就能看到她裸露在外的一小截腰和她那一头被阳光映成暖红棕的赭石色半长发，有些反翘的发尾随着她走路时腰臀款摆的幅度在她的蝴蝶骨上像小精灵一样跳跃着；还有她牵着他的手，修剪整齐的指甲被涂成如她眼睛一般沉默的深灰和惊鸿一瞥的锖蓝。

“去我住的地方。”她瞄了眼他说，小家伙也不害怕，乖顺的应了一声。

“但首先，我们先去给你修下头发。”她又重新仔细地看了看他——这次她停了下来，弯腰撩起了他过长的黑色刘海。她看着小男孩儿这双漂亮的眼睛——让她感觉熟悉又陌生的眼睛。她捻了捻小孩儿细软的发丝，露出了若有所思的神情。

=============================

【1880年12月18日，英国伦敦，天气：雪

亲爱的日记本（Dear.D）： 

伦敦的天气今天十分让人惊喜[这里拼写出了些错]的下雪啦！外面的雪很厚，我可以和丹尼一起出去玩儿雪了——自从那次它救了我以后，我们的关系就好了起来！——丹尼它早就憋不住了想要出去了…好吧，我也是！[笔迹兴奋到有些潦草]

我老早就想玩雪了——从夏天就开始念叨着了！所以这是上帝对我认真祈祷的奖励吗？还是说是因为妈妈在天上对我的慈爱？[笔在纸上托出了很长一道墨水痕迹]

哦，我想我的妈妈了……愿上帝保佑她在天堂一切顺利。

妈妈，我永远爱您。[有水滴湿纸的痕迹]

思念妈妈千万遍的 ，

乔乔（JOJO）

……

【1881年3月22日，英国伦敦，天气：阴

亲爱的日记本：

你知道吗，今天发生了一件大事！

我今天带丹尼出去散步，在路过和旁边的那颗苹果树的时候，丹尼一直朝着书那边直叫，我没办法只好走过去瞧瞧，结果那里居然有一位女士靠着树昏迷了！我吓了一跳，我将自己的外套披在她身上后叫丹尼在这里守着后跑去找医生了！（后来班德鲁顿医生告诉我她当时只是睡着了——她像是走了很久才走到这里似得，是累到极致陷入了深度睡眠的状态[这一段话里有几个词用的很浅显]）

这位小姐……很奇怪，她长的不像是英国人，她当时身上的 **那身衣服非常奇特** ，是我从来没有见过的样式，是什么其他地方和国家的流行吗？ **颜色也很深，看起来很庄重的感觉** ，我只在村庄里一些 **年纪比较长的夫人** 身上见过……不对！背后讨论女士的穿着是一件非常失礼、不绅士的行为！对不起，我得找个机会向她道歉……我不会再犯这个错误了！[这里笔迹十分严肃的一笔一划]

认真反省自己的，

乔乔

……

【1881年3月24日，英国伦敦，天气：小雨

亲爱的日记本：

今天下午，前两天昏迷的那位小姐来到我家了。

她说她叫“荷莱·莫伊莱”，她告诉我她现在在班德鲁顿医生那里工作，班德鲁顿医生是一位和善的先生、班德鲁顿家的小姐是个可爱的小姑娘云云…

“花费了很多时间才来到这里”、“本来是只想休息一下，结果实在是太累了，不小心靠着树就睡着了”、“如果不是小先生您发现了我，我睡得这么沉的还不知道会遇到什么危险呢。”她微笑的跟我这么说，还说了很多感谢我救了她的话，然后送给了我一袋她自制的小饼干，说是报答我的谢礼，希望我能尝尝看！

我有些害羞，告诉她是丹尼先发现她的，我只是将外套披在她身上然后去找了大人来帮忙，她又蹲下来朝丹尼道了谢（我真开心她对丹尼就像对待人一样认真和蔼）！她笑着摸了摸我的头说我长大后一定会成为一个温柔绅士的人，爸爸也夸了我……！

说起来她凑近的时候身上有很好闻的香味，她很温暖，我想我当初脸一定红透了，呜哇……[这一行字写的非常小]

我一定会成为一名爸爸口中合格的绅士的！[笔迹郑重了起来]

有点小害羞的，

乔乔

P.S.对了，亲爱的D！小饼干真的非常好吃！！我告诉荷莱小姐的时候，她也笑得很开心，她说她的 **女儿** 也很喜欢吃她做的小饼干，她还说她的女儿像我一样可爱并勇敢善良，要是能见面我们一定会成为好朋友的！我非常期待那一天！相信荷莱小姐的女儿也一定是一位和她母亲一样美丽温柔的淑女！但是无论如何，我相信我们一定能成为朋友的，真希望能见面呀！ [这一段是临睡前后加的，旁边还有一两颗饼干屑和压出来的小油点]

……

【1881年4月4日，英国伦敦，天气：晴

亲爱的日记本：

嘿，D，你知道吗？我今天开心极了！

因为今天是我的生日！我又长大了一岁，现在我12岁了！爸爸说我似乎又长高了，很快就能超过他——我真期待那一天的到来！

伦敦的雾今天散开来，所以今天爸爸是在花园里给我举办的生日宴会[这句话语序颠倒了]！今天的蛋糕格外的好吃！和丹尼也玩得很开心！

对了！荷莱姐姐也来庆祝了我的生日！——亲爱的D，你还记得她吗？——她送了我自己烤的朗姆苹果派和一个非常可爱的丹尼玩偶！丹尼也很喜欢，一直对着摇尾巴还把它叼回了自己的窝里！

……[省略大段描述今天是如何开心的篇幅]

再次祝我自己生日快乐！[兴奋到力气很大的有些划破纸张]

无与伦比兴奋着的，

乔乔

……

【1881年4月8日，英国伦敦，天气：雨

亲爱的日记本：

今天爸爸告诉我，他很多年前的一位救命恩人因为沉珂痼疾[这里拼写有错误]去世了（愿上帝保佑他安息），他将收养这位恩人唯一的儿子作为养子，他叫做迪奥·布兰度，希望我能和他好好相处。

…………［省略部分］

我相信我们一定会成为不错的朋友！我真期待他的到来！

心怀期待的，

乔乔

……

【1881年5月2日，英国伦敦，天气：阴

亲爱的日记本：

……

我讨厌那个迪奥。

自从他来了以后，爸爸总拿我跟他比较，朋友们也不再跟我一起玩了……

……

但幸好有艾莉娜！还有艾莉娜相信我、愿意和我一起玩！我、我真高兴［笔迹有一点小心和虚弱般的颤抖，大概是害羞的原因］

……

啊，还有荷莱姐姐愿意相信我！她说我是她的朋友，那么她为什么要相信其他人口中的污蔑而不相信自己所看到的、不相信自己的朋友呢？

感谢上帝，让我还有艾莉娜和荷莱姐姐的信任和友谊，还有丹尼！我十分感激，除了谢谢也不知道该说些什么……我也将对她们永远真诚！

……

乔乔

=============================

1891年1月21日，SBR大赛结束第二天，美国纽约。

“什么？我不是很懂你的意思——安妮塔，你要去哪儿？”

“去把我的哥哥带回来，JOJO。”

纽约一家旅店二楼的某间屋子里，安妮塔敲开了乔尼的门，她是来和他道别的。

“我不明白？！”这个金发的青年有些愕然地看着比他稍微高出一点的女孩儿——安妮塔·齐贝林还是穿着他们这一路上的那套牛仔打扮，“听着，安，我知道这么久以来你都难以接受，但是杰洛已经……”

“我知道！”女孩儿提高了点声音打断他，冲他微笑，“我知道，但是你瞧。”

她的手上安静的躺着一枚铁球。

“‘回旋’是我们齐贝林家代代相传的技术，它用于处刑和医疗，杀人和治人平衡在了一起，我见过哥哥用铁球将自己的女伴变为老妪，我也依靠过‘铁球回旋’来让自己的身体达到一种巅峰的状态，你甚至用它贯穿了次元——”安妮塔的神情激动了起来，她几乎尖叫道：“那么，我为什不可以用作在时间与命运里？为什么不能将这些‘回旋’——将 **时间回溯** 、将 **命运旋转** ，把我的哥哥重新带回来啊啊啊啊？！！”

“等一下，安妮塔！冷静下来！”乔尼叫了起来，他看到有大量金色的纱线在安妮塔的四周飞速的上下浮动着，它们自顾自的编织在一起，又松开，来来回回，安妮塔在哭泣。

她平静了下来了，感谢上帝。

说起来，她 **什么时候** 、 **怎么平静下来** 的？！

“你……”

“这似乎是从我体内诞生出的某种能力。”安妮塔绿色的眼睛里燃烧起了某种漆黑的火焰，“我记得你们似乎称呼祂为‘替身’？”

乔尼皱着眉头点了点头，他的身后浮现出了牙粉色的身影。

“它真可爱！”安妮塔又笑了起来，她走上前摸了摸牙ACT.2像嘴一样的地方，然后被自己身后淡灰色的替身用金色的线缠住了胳膊被迫收回来摸着别人替身的手。

乔尼表情有些忍俊不禁起来，在安妮塔不舍的目光里收起了牙。

”喏，如你所见，这就是我的替身。“她朝身后扬了扬下巴向乔尼示意着，”能力似乎是‘ **可以随意编织和裁剪时间** ’， **编织与裁剪后的事情将成为既定的事实** ，但好像我能编织和裁剪非常少。“

她伸出手比划了一下：“非常少，就好比说我刚才用替身能力 **编织了‘我冷静了下来’这件事** ——但似乎我能控制的长度在随着我能够理解的情况下在逐渐增长？说起来，替身是能成长的嘛？”她有些困惑地问着，乔尼只好给她展示了一下牙的三种形态，少女的眼光更加羡慕了。

”真好啊！“她再次感叹出声，”真好啊，乔尼！“

“我会带杰洛回去，安。”

在一阵短暂的沉默与对视后，乔尼看着安妮塔说道。

安妮塔点了点头，“我也会把哥哥带回来——我会追上你们的，我们很快就又能再见面。”

“可是，安，如果你还是没有将杰洛带回来呢？”

“我之前跟曼登·提姆走在一块的时候听他讲过一个事情，在他因为‘恶魔掌心’这个地方获得了‘替身’不久后，似乎有过 **一支部队** 去往过那个地方，他说他们似乎是在尝试‘ **调查并控制** ’这个地方。”安妮塔将视线挪到了窗户外边，没有回答他而是说起了另一个话题。

“他说有一个大约是在南北战争期间成立了一个叫做‘ **Special Containment Procedures Foundation** ’的组织，他们 **控制收容** 许多 **非常理性、超自然异常或者不可名状的东西** ，我要找到他们——如果我办不到，这里面肯定会有东西能让我达到、或者能帮助我带回杰洛的东西。”

“还记得我跟你说过的吗？总有那么一件事，哪怕只有一丝希望，所以我也会拼尽一切、无论如何也要救回杰洛！”

“那么，再见啦，乔尼。”

最后她站在门外笑嘻嘻地对着乔尼道别，就如同他们见第一次见面时，她笑嘻嘻地朝他问好那样。

乔尼看着她，他有很多话想要说，他甚至想要问问“安，你还会回来找我吗？”，但他看到这个女孩儿那双依然似乎点燃着不灭火光的绿色眼睛时，他又知道了答案，最后他给了她一个拥抱。

“再见啦，乔尼！”女孩儿在分开后说道，她又仔仔细细地看了看他，在男孩儿忍不住快要问她“怎么了？”的时候突然上前一步吻住了他。

与其说是一个吻，不如说是没有情欲意味、单纯的嘴唇贴着嘴唇：温暖、干燥、甚至因为离别而有了一丝悲伤和安抚的含义在其中。

就如同还没有开放就不得不死去的花。

这是他们之间最后一个吻。

“再见啦，乔纳森！”

乔尼·乔斯达站在楼上，他看着安妮塔走下楼、走进熙熙攘攘的人群、走到肉眼无法再看清她的地步、走向他看不见的地方与所有人背道而驰，却是安妮塔心中希望的未来。

“再见啦，安妮塔。”

他小声说道，就如同之前那个悄无声息的吻与某些从未被提及的感情一样，它们会被深埋进土壤中，最后慢慢腐烂，化作营养重归于孕育出它们的土地。

他们彼此心知肚明，这是他们之间第一个吻。

1891年1月25日，美国纽约港口，乔尼·乔斯达带着挚友杰洛·齐贝林的遗体登上了去往欧洲大陆的轮船，并在船上邂逅了自己未来相伴并深爱着的妻子，东方理那。

未来十年间，他陆续听说过安妮塔的一些信息，最后在她似乎进入了那个传说中的基金会之后便再也没有消息了。

直到死去，他也在没有见过安妮塔了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--日记那里写的乱七八糟语无伦次的orz本意是想表达一下小孩子那种emmmmm我果然太菜了  
> \--一到大乔我就想打“乔乔”也不知道是什么毛病2333大概是怜爱吧（？？？  
> \--安妮塔身高171，穿上带点跟的鞋子差不多176左右，其实是比娇尼要高的hhhhhh  
> \--乔尼的牙我记得act1是在他有遗体的时候才有的，后来没有遗体后就没有1了。  
> \--至于米兰……hhhhh想知道你们有没有人能猜到为啥要叫做米兰蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤


	7. Chapter 7

是青蓝色的海洋。

女人站在停下的游艇上安静的凝视着威尼斯的大海，地平线上的太阳在一点点逐渐西沉。

温暖、孤独、宁静、安详。

隐隐传来熟悉的海豚叫声。

就仿佛之前的每一个平静的午后，叫醒他们的除了从窗帘的罅隙间探出的阳光外，就是他的铃声。

他曾经给她讲过他的什么铃声是什么海豚什么时候的叫声，之前用的又哪是种海豚的什么叫声。

这个一向内敛寡言的男人在讲起海豚来兴致勃勃，他就如同一个孩子般快活的给她分享着自己的小秘密，低沉平稳的语气和他的表情一样依然是常年不变的沉着镇定，但眼睛明亮得意的就如同他们年幼可爱的女儿。

她沉溺在他眼中青蓝色的汪洋里。

**他们最终葬身** 的那片青蓝色的深海中。

1999年，日本杜王町。

“哦哦！是去搭讪什么nice body的大姐姐吧！”梳着不良飞机头的高中男生露出了怪笑的表情起哄道，“我这个人其实是纯爱型的，没干过这种事耶，也不知道行不行，嘿嘿嘿……”

“真是够了……”空条承太郎习惯性地抬手压了压帽檐，28岁的空条博士比当年的17岁高中生看起来多了几分学者的知性和成熟，他无奈地叹了口气，“音石明昨天招供了。”

“什么？！”在听到这句话的东方仗助表情也正经了起来。

“他说他曾经用过那把弓，射过一只老鼠。”

“嗯，还算不错，可以打个85分吧。”承太郎站在围栏边上，在看完仗助的射击后冷静地建议道因为对手是生物的原因让他优先考虑命中而不是速度，除非有自信否则不要轻易出手，“我并没有要给你压力，听到了吗？”

最后他走近仗助说道，195cm的身高和气势不禁让高中生咽了咽喉咙，扁着嘴小声嘟囔：“已经给了，压力好大，花京院先生为什么偏偏是今天有事……承太郎先生？”

承太郎却有些顾不上他，他径直走向他的身后，仗助也赶紧转身想要追上，却发现自己身后不远处的路上正走着一位 **背对着他们** 的 **赭石发色的女性** 。

咦，这不是 **刚才走过去** 的那位女士吗？承太郎先生认识她？

“噫，不对！奇怪， **她走过去了吗** ？”仗助不禁有些被绕晕了，他有些茫然地看着承太郎大步地走过去，一把拉住了女人柔软的手腕。

“ **安（Ann）** ？！”承太郎一向沉稳镇静的声音难得带上了一丝愕然，“Why are you……”

他的疑问停顿在了女人随着惯性回过身后，她披散的长发在他的面前扬起又飘落，承太郎看到了一张 **熟悉无比的面孔** ：那是他每个早晨醒来时，对方都会给他一个甜蜜笑容与颊吻的， **他** 那远在东京的、现在正应该在照顾他们生病的女儿的 **妻子** 的脸。

**也是曾经和他们一起并肩战斗后却消失十年未见的、有些陌生的荷莱的脸。**

“我不是哦？”女人标志性般沙哑低沉的声音懒洋洋地在他的耳边响起：“我不是‘ **安妮卡** ’哦，承太郎。”

她又带上了那种他说不清的、不知所起的轻微恶意、讥讽般的语气和笑容：“我说过的吧，我叫 **荷莱·莫伊莱** ，JOJO（My name is **Horae Moerae** ，JOJO）”

这一次她的用词甚至带生了一些客套的生疏和漠然，“我不是 **你的安** 。”她又重复了一遍。

承太郎看着她的脸，在那丝毫与微细间似乎抓住了什么不得了的想法与猜测，火光电石间他突然想到了十来年前他们前往埃及时荷莱那个无端的“ **A·C** ”的签名，他有些微微睁大了眼睛，想要开口去证实自己的那个让人惊愕的想法。

他对上了女人深潭般哀灰色的眼睛——太阳底下无新事，他最终搜寻到了那么一缕与世隔绝的熟悉的莹蓝。

最后他放开了她。

“抱歉，荷莱，我认错了人。”他又说了一句自己的口癖，压了压帽檐。

“没关系啊，承太郎。”她抱着胸可有可无地接受了他的道歉。

“承太郎先生……？”

在一旁迟缓待机的不良高中生终于想起了这时候该轮到自己上去改变气氛了，于是他走上前去笑眯眯地对着女人问候道：“哦哦哦！大姐姐好！”然后又转过去用手肘小声像承太郎八卦到：“承太郎先生，这位身材超一流的外国大姐姐是熟人吗？你们刚才没事吧？气氛超压抑的说。”

“呀嘞呀嘞。”他叹了口气，“刚才认错了人……是我之前的同伴，仗助，她是荷莱；荷莱，他是仗助，也是一名替身使者， **你应该都知道** 。”

“ **Of course**.”女人眯着眼笑了起来，涂成深灰和蓝色指甲的手指在自己的胳膊上规律地敲击着，“感谢上帝， **我印象深刻** ……”她盯着承太郎的眼睛意味深长地说道，青蓝与深灰在空气中碰撞胶着着，但下一秒她就转过了头，露出与寻常无二般的随性笑容来。

“嗨，仗助，我是荷莱。”

成熟女性的烟嗓带着一丝难以言喻的性感味道，再加上她随性懒散的动作，大男孩儿的脸有些不自然的红了起来，他有些磕巴的打着招呼：“你、你好，我是仗助，荷、荷莱小姐也是一名替身使者嘛？”

“嗯哼，叫姐姐就好。”女人应了一声看着他的脸，突然加深了笑容：“你真可爱。”没有贬义的意思，这个男孩儿让她想起了萨摩耶：湿漉漉的、乖巧忠诚并且可爱温顺，虽然大只，但笑起来让人觉得自己心都化了。

她真心实意地夸赞道：“无意冒犯，但你的眼睛非常漂亮， **星星** 都比你不及。”

“呜哇——”纯爱派的高中生脸更红了，这回似乎连脖子都透出了些热气，他也不自觉用上了稍微亲昵一些的称呼夸赞道：“荷、荷莱姐姐才是、是非常漂亮有味道的成熟女性呢！”

“谢谢呀！”她笑的更开心了，不知道是不是错觉，仗助觉得站在一旁的承太郎先生的脸似乎更黑了。

他们朝着音石明提供的地方前进着。

荷莱掏出了烟叼进了嘴里，刚掏出打火机准备点燃的时候，许久没有说话的承太郎突然出声说：“不要吸烟。”仗助看到女人条件反射般把手又缩了回去，然后扯下了嘴里的烟仿佛无事发生，但下一秒她就愣住了，然后重新把烟塞回了嘴里，点燃吸了一口后，在仗助惊悚的目光下直直冲着承太郎的脸吐出了一口烟，表情挑衅极了。

就在他已经做好哪怕被白金之星欧拉到再起不能也不能看着荷莱被打时，承太郎只是大声叹了口气，像看着不懂事的小孩子一般看着荷莱，嘴里说着“呀嘞呀嘞”，荷莱的表情肉眼可见般的从跃跃欲试过度成失望。

所以这俩人究竟什么关系……

仗助的眼里充满了探究，他走到荷莱的身边，瞄了瞄承太郎的背影坏笑着小声八卦：“荷莱姐姐，你们俩到底什么关系啊？还有之前——哇承太郎先生的反应那么大，那可是无敌的承太郎先生哎！——承太郎先生把你认成了谁？嘿嘿，说嘛说嘛~”

男孩儿将自己饱满的嘴唇微微撅起，配合他下垂的狗狗眼看起来可怜兮兮的无法让人心生拒绝。

谁能拒绝可怜可爱的幼崽呢？

哪怕他很大只。

荷莱吐出一个烟圈，她歪过头看了会儿仗助，又瞅了瞅走在前面穿着白色风衣的高大男人，然后她带着某种恶劣的心理，破天荒地提高了自己的声量，用着前面承太郎能听得一清二楚的声音笑着说道：“他把我 **认错成了他的妻子** 。”

**但是谁会认错自己的妻子呢？**

东方仗助的脑海里立刻回想起了之前有看到过承太郎的钱夹里的一张照片：梳着精致包包头小女孩儿被她的母亲抱在怀里对着镜头笑的一脸灿烂。

“哇哦！小姑娘超可爱的说！是承太郎先生的家人吗？”他曾经好奇的问过。

稳重内敛的年轻学者难得柔和了表情：“嗯，是我的妻子与女儿。”他合上了钱夹。

照片的在阳光下有些反光，仗助只能在快合上的一瞬间勉强看见这位空条夫人线条柔软的胳膊、涂成橘色的唇与 **发尾有些反翘卷起的赭石色的短发** 。

**与荷莱一模一样。**

仗助猛地侧过头有些吃惊的看着荷莱，这一次荷莱垂着眼睛抽着烟走在他的身旁，没有看向他。

空条承太郎也没有回过头。

=============================

“妈……”

“妈妈……”

——怎么啦宝贝？先和爸爸玩好吗？妈妈在给宝贝做饭呢。

“我爱你，妈妈。”

——妈妈也爱你，我的甜心。

“我爱你，……”

——我也爱你，亲爱的。是的，我愿意。

“ **安妮卡（Anika）** 。”

——J……

她猛地从睡梦中睁开眼，印入眼底的是熟悉的淡蓝色房顶和乳白的灯罩。女人掀开被子翻身下床，胡乱地披了件衣服趿着拖鞋匆忙地跑下楼，看到客厅里坐在沙发上翻阅论文的丈夫和趴在地上打游戏的女儿。

“你醒了？”

她的丈夫在听见了声音回头看向她后不禁皱了皱眉头，“脸色怎么这么苍白？”

“妈妈怎么了？！”

她的女儿在听到父亲的话后也顾不上游戏和因为场面失控队友开始的一连串F开头的叫骂声，扯下耳机扔开了手柄大步走到她身边，抬起手摸了摸她的额头。

梦境和现实似乎有那么一秒的微妙重合，她看着高出自己半个头、青春俊美的女儿，一瞬间的恍惚让她轻声喊了一句：“…… **徐徐（JOJO）** ？”

“什么？”女儿皱着眉头不解地问她，“那是什么？听起来像是个名字，妈妈？”

“不，没有什么。”她立刻清醒反映了过来，拉下了女儿的手，“一个噩梦，亲爱的。”

“我爱你们。”

她对着担忧她的丈夫和女儿露出了一如往常般充满爱意地温柔微笑。

=============================

1987年，埃及开罗。

“奇怪，波鲁那雷夫去哪里了？他刚才还在这里……”花京院突然回过头疑惑地问道。

“嗯？”一直在旁边抽着烟发呆的荷莱在听到问话时 才回过了神，她咬着烟打量了一下四周，“我不是很清楚，抱歉，我去那边找找看，一会儿来这里汇合。”她自顾自的说着，挥挥手没有再看两位高中生的神情，转身朝一旁的小巷走去。

“我们走这边吧，JOJO。”花京院提议道，“这样的话，差不多就是绕这里走一个圈，波鲁那雷夫也才走丢不见了几分钟，不会跑到太远的地方——速度相同的话，我们说不定能一起在这里碰上面。”

“呀嘞呀嘞……”承太郎叹了口气，两人朝着另一个方向走去。

“……波鲁那雷夫？”

荷莱吐出一口烟，弯下腰看着面前才到她膝盖处的银色扫把头小鬼。

“嗳？大姐姐怎么会知道我的名字？”小鬼一脸惊诧地叫道。

“……好吧，说说看，那个叫‘阿雷西’的家伙往哪里去了？”

“他往那边去了，……大姐姐小心！”变小了的法国男孩儿还没来得及问“阿雷西”是谁——或者说他已经没有发现并问出这个问题的心智了——就突然大叫着，比声音快一步的是影子飞快地铺盖住他们脚下的地面，但 **更快的** 是一根 **金色的纱线** ，它就像是 **知道会发生这件事似的** ，纱线快速缠绕起波鲁那雷夫，将他远远的放在了街的另一头。

影子般的“赛特神”遮住了荷莱的影子。

但荷莱却像是 **早有准备** 般、或者说，她就是为了 **被赛特神攻击** 这件事才出现在这里一样，淡然地站在那里，下一毫秒，淡灰色的影子在荷莱的身后出现， **剪刀** 与 **梭** 在大量的金色纱线中飞速地穿梭织剪着。

“带我离开这里，去往‘我’该去的地方……”她轻微地叹了口气。

“ **【命运女神（The Norns）】** ”

1987年，距离星尘十字军们到达埃及的前30天，香港到新加坡航线，SPW财团邮轮上。

“他”龟缩在狭小逼仄的船舱里，邮轮在海上轻微摇晃着，耳边传来了微弱的船身破开海水的“哗啦”声和海鸥的鸣叫声，宁静黑暗的空间与温暖的温度让“他”有些昏昏欲睡，突然，强光刺向了“他”的眼睛，“他”不禁闭上眼睛伸出手去抵挡——紧闭的柜门被打开了。

“放开我！叫你放开我！”

在一群人就花京院那句“学生就要有学生的样子”展开吐槽后，船员拎着一个不大的孩子说船上有一个偷渡客。

穿着背带裤戴着卡其色帽子的“小男孩儿”用力抵抗着水手牵制住他肩膀的手，在听到对方要报警时发现求饶无果后擦了擦眼泪狠狠咬了一口水手的胳膊后逃一般地跳下了轮船。

空条承太郎把这个孩子从鲨鱼的口中救了起来。

“真是够了，你这个臭小鬼。”

17岁的不良高中生不耐烦地扯着“他”的背带，但下一秒，他就皱起了眉头，摁向了“他”的胸部。

“他”的脸猛的红了起来。

“你这家伙……”17岁高中生一把掀开了“他”头上的帽子， **发尾反翘卷起的赭石色长发** 散落进了海水中，女孩子还没长开的、清秀的、因为他刚才举动发红的脸展现在了他的眼前。

她有一双充满活力与生机的 **蓝色眼睛** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--“比星星都不及”她暗示的就是承太郎😂😂试图语言挑衅让他生气来着23333，荷莱比起黑承更加熟悉白承来着你们也看得出来，所以大概会对白承时更加活泼（挑衅）一些hhhhh  
> \--有年龄线变动，剧情需要改了安的年龄，漫画里差不多是10岁左右，因为阿强不是萝莉控我改成了14岁  
> \--安在漫画里是蓝眼睛  
> \--实际上之前荷莱说有事情也是为了和这里错开，虽然遇到不会有什么事情，而且虽然安还没有长开，但是眉眼之间的相似是会让承太郎他们将两个人联系在一起的，所以荷莱说有事情要先走一步（实际上的确是有事情，她先一步去调查“箭”这个事23333  
> \--第二段时间线那里，开头其实是石之海结局后，旧世界线里已经死亡的徐伦与承太郎来和安妮卡在梦中告别，而梦中的安妮卡在面对他们时则是她心中最美好的时刻，对女儿那句“我爱你”是在她梦中徐伦还小的时候，会依赖她扑进妈妈怀里抱着妈妈撒娇，而且那会承太郎也天天在家，父女俩在客厅（徐伦单方面玩她老爹）嘻嘻哈哈的玩闹，而她在厨房做饭给女儿烤小甜饼这样温馨幸福的日常；而面对阿强那句“我爱你”就是他们结婚的时候，在教堂里上帝、神父以及众人的见证下那句“我爱你”和“Yes，I do.”
> 
> 但实际上徐伦和承太郎已经死了，所以是刀（。
> 
> \--等两分钟后有番外！


	8. 莫比乌斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘛那个，基本上暗线的收束都在这一章了，不过之前也都暗示挺明显了毕竟我黑体加粗了hhh，觉得“哇，这超简单啊算个渣渣暗线”并不想看解释和我唠叨的可以不看我结尾处的解释w（虽然我打了“务必”但真的只是我个人的解释欲过于强烈可以无视来着2333）
> 
> 感谢看到这里~

2003年，美国，纽约。

83岁的不动产大王——或许可能要加上个“前”字，鉴于他已经退休很久了——乔瑟夫·乔斯达正推着自己三岁的养女，在自家花园里慢慢的散着步。  
幼崽正值活泼好动的年龄，哪里愿意慢吞吞地坐着推车呢？小姑娘一扭一扭地，焦急的大喊“Papa”、“要下去”，老爷子慢吞吞上去帮她解开了安全扣，小姑娘立刻“跐溜”钻了下去，跑到草地上追蝴蝶玩去了。  
在一瞬间，几乎是差不可闻的那么一毫秒都不到的时间里，他身边的某处空间微不可闻的扭曲了一下。  
“嗯……？”老人似乎发现了什么，年轻时经历过的战斗让他在已经是颐享天伦的年纪里依然残留着比寻常人稍显警觉的神经，他有些迟缓的转过头去查看，下一秒他的耳朵边就传来了一个再熟悉不过的声音。

“这是哪儿……？我的声音……？等一下，乔瑟夫外公？外公怎么在这里？！”  
突然出现的年轻女人看起来不过才25、6的年纪，穿着有些 **不太符合她年纪** 的知性得体的礼服。她对于自己为什么会在这里似乎有着茫然和不安，但在看到乔瑟夫的下一秒后，她就像松了口气般向他跑来。她挽过他的手臂搀扶着他在一旁的长椅上坐下，并将跑过来抱住她小腿的静抱起来放进了小推车里，静安静的任由她摆弄自己：她很 **熟悉** 这个温柔香甜的气味。“安安！”她开心地叫道，并且在女人最后摸摸她的头时自己也开心的蹭了蹭她的手心，仿佛一只撒娇的猫。  
她将静推到了他的身边，并细心的将轮子上的刹门扣紧后在他的身前蹲下了身，仰着头看着他。  
阳光是如此的和煦温暖，静似乎在自己的小推车里睡着了，她又起来给她盖了一个小毯子。

乔瑟夫也透过自己的老花镜看着他身前的女人。  
“唔……你是……原来如此，是这样吗……”他有些嗫嚅着喃喃自语道。  
“乔瑟夫外公为什么会在这里？！您的身体稍微好些了吗？荷莉妈妈知道您出来了吗？照顾您的人呢？……不对，这里，外公知道这里是哪里吗？！”她压低了嗓子焦急地询问道，甚至没有发现这里是她本该 **熟悉** 的美国乔斯达家的花园里。  
看着面前的女人那张惊慌失措的、年轻的面孔，乔瑟夫慢慢露出了一个笑容。  
这个笑容复杂极了，它像是包含了很多感情，有爱、有抱怨、有怀念、有感激、有各式各样难以言喻的心情交叉在其中，最后他将这个微笑回归到一个长辈看着自己最喜爱晚辈一般的温和慈爱的微笑。

“你慢慢说，不要着急，发生了什么？”他慢慢地问。  
“我也不知道，我刚才还在参加爱伦的婚礼——今天她结婚了，您还记得吗？她宣布结婚的那天还特意来跟您分享过这件事情，佐太郎也一反常态的跟您吐露了并不想——至少别这么早结婚的想法……啊，对不起，一说到爱伦我就有些……”  
她为自己的絮叨有些脸红，不好意思地低了低头，乔瑟夫冲她露出了理解包容的微笑。  
“我刚说到哪儿啦？哦对！爱伦今天结婚了！——乔瑟夫外公您知道这是哪儿吗？佐太郎和爱伦找不到我们会着急的！还有我的声音怎么变成这个样子……还有我的手……是我的身体发生了什么变化吗？……您的变化看起来也不太小；还有那是小静吧？她怎么突然变回到了这么小的时候？！”

“你还记得在来之前你在做什么吗？”他没有回答她的疑问，继续温和地询问道。  
“咦？我当然记得，刚才也说到了……，”她对这个问题充满了疑惑，但依然再次重复了一遍刚才讲过的话题。“今天是爱伦的婚礼，我和……唉？”  
女人的表情突然一片空白，像是有什么难以承受的东西再猛烈撞击她的头，也如同许多繁杂冗长碎片一股脑钻进她的脑袋，她有些痛苦地捂住了自己的脑袋，闭上眼不禁有些开始喃喃自语：“爱伦的婚礼……爱伦的……？A……爱伦和佐、佐太……佐太郎？……佐…J、承太郎？……爱伦？…J……JO、徐伦？……不、不对……对…J……JO……JOJO、JOJO？！”  
她急促地呼吸，身上冒起了冷汗开始有了轻微的颤抖。

“别着急，孩子。”乔瑟夫握住了她放在他膝盖上的手，老人的手已经不再像年轻时那样光滑宽厚，现在他的皮肤已经满是褶皱，手背上有了凸起的血管和老年斑，但他的手依然干燥、温暖、让人安心，他人的温度让她的头似乎不再那么痛，稍微缓和了下来。

“那么，你还记得你是谁么？”乔瑟夫最后问她。  
“啊……”她发出了无意识的气音，那么她是谁呢？她应该是谁呢？她究竟是谁的女儿、谁的妹妹、谁的妻子、谁的母亲呢？她或许连自己都不知道了。

20世纪50年代，曾有物理学家提出过一个概念平行宇宙的概念，科学家们认为宇宙空间内所有的物质都是由量子构成，就量子的不确定性推论出宇宙也不止一个，由多个类似宇宙形成。对于每一个似乎随机的时间来说，只要可能性不是零，那么它所有可能的情形都会发生在不同的平行世界中，造成历史的分支。

有人用错误的方程得到了一个错误的结论，根据爱因斯坦的广义相对论，我们假设信号最快的传递速度是光速，那么，如果我们的速度超越了光速，我们是否可以超越时间穿越来另一个时间点，进入未来？

假设你穿越到过去杀掉了自己的祖父母，那么这时的你是谁？你还是“你”吗？  
物理学家大卫·多伊奇认为，当你回到过去杀掉你的祖父母时，你其实进入的是另一个世界，杀掉的是另一个世界的人，这两个世界的差别仅在于你的祖父母死了。  
但是M理论认为平行宇宙是多个三维的“膜”可以同时在四维的宇宙里存在，它并不能解释不同膜之间的历史关系，也不能肯定，当你回到过去时，你会进到另一个“膜”里。  
你进入的究竟是你本来的世界上的其他时间节点，还是进入的是另一个“你”的世界呢？

那么，“你”究竟在哪儿呢？  
你究竟是“你”，还是其他什么人呢？

命运飞快的裁剪和时间加速前进同时进行碰撞在一起会发生什么？  
归根结底，这属于一个因果问题，就如同你不会知道莫比乌斯环的头尾在哪里，忒休斯之船是否还是原来那艘，薛定谔盒子里的猫是活的还是死的一样。

“外……外公……”她嘟囔着，渐渐平静了下来，“乔瑟夫外公……乔、乔瑟…乔斯达先生……？乔、J…JOJO……乔瑟夫……？”

她拥有了记忆——或者说她一直都有记忆，说不清是头是尾，但都是她确确实实经历过的记忆与痕迹。  
她是她，全都是她，但也不是她，从来都是她。

“你想起来自己是谁了吗？”乔瑟夫看着她，温和的说到。  
“是的，我当然知道自己是谁， **乔瑟夫** 。”她回答道。  
“原来你在老夫年轻时让老夫在未来见到你如果变得非常奇怪的时候问你 **三个问题** 是这个意思……”他不禁向她抱怨道，女人挑了挑眉毛，微笑了起来。  
他抱怨完，又仔仔细细地瞅了瞅她的长相，叹了口气：“你还是这个样子，年轻、漂亮、随意散漫、冷眼旁观——你瞧，老夫和你第一次见面的时候老夫还喊你姐姐，那会儿老夫才19岁，我们都断断续续认识60年了……丝吉这两年身体也不如从前那么好了，但精神到一直很有活力，倒是西撒……”他停顿了一下，“他到最后也一直惦记着你，你要是有空就去意大利看看他吧……嘿，真是个倔强的老家伙……”他又开始抱怨起他的老朋友来，女人依然微笑着，安静地听着老人絮絮叨叨地讲话。  
“……老夫也没有想过自己会突然有了个儿子，丝吉在知道的那天发了好大的火——上帝啊这么多年老夫第一次知道原来她有那么大脾气——她把老夫从家里赶出去了……老夫就只好投奔荷莉……唉荷莉也朝老夫抱怨了很多……嘛不过的确是老夫的错……”他接过她递来的手绢揉了揉鼻子，“老夫就只好让承太郎先去帮老夫看看，仗助他——就是老夫的儿子——真的是个好孩子啊——”  
他说到这里突然噤声，像是想到了什么小心翼翼地打量了一下她的表情，然后急急忙忙说到：“说、说起承太郎！你知道么？他和 **那个你** 结婚了，他们是在承太郎来美国读大学的时候……好吧，是老夫委托他去杜王町帮老夫调查一下，老夫不知道……”  
“我当然知道他和谁结婚了，他们是怎么遇到的，乔瑟夫。”她打断他的话，表情依然是笑着的。“我当然知道，因为就是‘我’啊。”  
“然后，我知道，”她抿了抿嘴，“我知道。”  
可是徐徐知道吗？她只是想要爸爸在她生病的时候陪伴她而已。  
“没有这件事，还会有其他事情——我们之间从来都不缺这样的事：在他对自己的事情闭口不谈、一次次选择远离家庭的时候、在徐徐生病找爸爸的时候、在我们的女儿因为——”女人的情绪陡然激烈了起来，但很快她就意识到自己说的有些多了，于是她闭上了嘴，叹一口气：“这不是你的错，乔瑟夫——是我们之间出了问题。”  
他爱我们，可他不相信我可以和他一起背负这些、一起承担——哪怕只是一句解释——我只是对他从没对我抱有过能面对这些的信心而感到难过。

气氛短暂而凝重的沉默了一阵。  
“你真的觉得 **你们** 是一个人吗？”他换了一个话题。  
“当然！”她轻快地说到，“从来都只有一个‘我’，没有‘我们’，只有‘我’，或许平行世界上会有另一个‘不会用波纹的乔瑟夫·乔斯达’和‘没有加入基金会的安妮塔’，但假设成立在没有‘荷莱’的基础上，‘安妮塔’成为了‘荷莱’，成为‘荷莱’就必须要是‘安妮卡’…因此依然会有‘不会用波纹的乔瑟夫·乔斯达’，可‘我’独一无二。”  
“好吧、好吧。”他嘟囔着，“可老夫还是觉得你们是不同的……”  
“‘我’迟早会变成我，我也早晚会变回‘我’”她拢了下黏在脖子上的赭石色发丝，“你能说清楚一个封闭的圆它的头和尾在哪儿嘛？”  
乔瑟夫不再说话了。  
过了一会儿他又问到：“你还会嫁给承太郎吗？”  
风轻轻吹过这片草地，远处飘来香樟树的香味，静·乔斯达发出了一两声“咿呀”的梦呓，她快要醒了。  
女人站起了身。  
他突然意识到她原来是这么高挑的存在——过去他从来没有这么觉得过——他才发现自己是真的已经很老了。  
“我不知道……”他听见她有些犹豫的回答，“我不知道。”

“这个等老夫洗干净了再还给你。”他把手绢当着她的面揣回了自己的兜里，眼睛里多了几分现在罕见的狡黠，就如同在他19岁那年他们见面那会儿年轻人的眼睛里总是有着活泼的色彩。  
女人耸了耸肩，默认了这件事。  
“对了，老夫忘记说了。”他们一起慢慢地往回走着，她把装着静的小推车推到了房门前交还给他，小姑娘的眼睛在两个大人间来回转着，把手指伸进嘴里吸允，女人再一次温柔并坚定地将她的手指从嘴里拿出来并用她的小毛巾擦干净；乔瑟夫最后一次叫住了她。  
“这大概是我们最后一次见面了……时间过得真快啊，老夫真高兴还能再见到你， **命运** 真的非常厚爱老夫了。”  
“当然了，乔瑟夫， **我** 永远爱你。”女人在他印象里第二次表现出了认真的神情：她专注的看着他，真诚的发誓，并露出了一个罕见的爽朗笑容，她上前拥抱了他。

最后在走前，乔瑟夫又一次问她，老人笑嘻嘻地说，脸上是他年轻时想要恶作剧时才会露出的戏谑笑容：“那么，你现在记得你是谁了吗？”  
“当然，乔瑟夫外公，”她也随之露出一个“接梗”的狡黠笑容，“我就是‘我’，‘我’还是我——‘安’是我，‘安妮塔’是我，‘安妮卡’是我，‘米兰’是我，‘荷莱’也是我，我就是我。”  
“ **我** 是 **时间** （ **I'm the Horae.** ）”  
“ **我** 是 **命运** 的 **纺线者** 、 **决策者** 与 **终结者** （ **I'm Clotho、Lachesis and Atropos.** ）”  
“ **我** 是 **命运** （ **I'm the Norns/Moerae.** ）。”  
她的身后，慢慢浮现出了一个完整、实体的替身。祂是一个淡灰色的、如同戴了帷幕式兜帽的水母状类人型替身，头上顶着水瓶一类的罐状物体，兜帽的中间有一个金色的小天枰。  
祂里有着三张脸、三个鼻梁、三张嘴、四只紧闭的双眼与四只胳膊——中间的双手握着书本和鹅毛笔，左边的手里举着巨大的剪刀，右边的手中握着缠着金线的梭。  
祂们共用一个身体呈长条“π”形漂浮体的躯体。

“原来【命运女神】长得这个样子么，感觉又了了一个什么大心愿呢。”乔瑟夫打趣她。  
她撇了撇嘴，想了想说：“乔瑟夫，第一次见面就离别太伤感了，我不要！下一次见面，才是我第一次见你啊。”  
她难得带上了些年轻女孩儿会有的撒娇和任性，乔瑟夫微笑的点了点头。在【命运女神】的剪刀与梭线下，女人在时间里消散了身影。  
“再见啦，荷莱。”他看着她消失的地方，眼眶不自觉的有些热了起来。  
静·乔斯达敏锐地察觉到了什么，她扯了扯乔瑟夫的衣角，她年迈的养父摘下眼镜擦了擦后慢慢弯下腰给她一个额吻后又慢慢地直起了腰。  
他又想起了他年轻时第一次见到荷莱，在他们之间唯一一次打赌输了后，面对自己不可置信的质疑，对方神神秘秘的那句话：  
“不要伤心，乔瑟夫，这就是 **命运** 。无论是哪个世界， **命运** 总会指引我们 **相遇** ！”  
那次赌约的胜利品是一个手绢。

乔瑟夫又笑了起来，他轻松地说道：  
“永别啦，安妮塔。”

乔瑟夫再也没见过“安妮塔”了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【请务必看看这里！！非常感谢QAQ】
> 
> 写到这里我终于可以叨叨一下了！！
> 
> \-- 1.首先准确来说现在应该属“荷莱的第三次人生”中，先是安妮塔替身暴走，带着她穿越了世界线，给了她全新的人生与名字“安妮卡”。
> 
> 安妮卡线里她没有替身能力，她潜意识里不愿意破坏自己平静幸福普通的生活，所以替身沉睡在她最深的意识脑海里，她甚至看不到替身。但是JO6结尾处世界线收束重洗了，这让安妮卡束缚自己替身的枷锁松动了，尤其到最后，违和的梦境越来越清晰，最后在爱伦的婚礼上想起了一切（指承太郎和徐伦，还有部分安波里欧的外因），而这一次“希望丈夫和女儿回来”的强烈愿望让【命运女神】重新觉醒了，她带着安妮卡重新剪定了命运和时间回到了旧线，安妮卡成为了“荷莱”。
> 
> 要提起一点的是，只要安妮卡成为了荷莱，就代表着荷莱有着全部的记忆，包括她的第三次人生，从头到尾清清楚楚，因为第三次已经是封闭的莫比乌斯之环了，是时间的倒退和加速同时进行带来的后果，承太郎和徐伦究竟死了还是活着，荷莱使用替身能力后的结局是什么，没人知道，因为命运与时间又重新回到了她穿着“不太符合她年纪的礼服”见到了03年的乔瑟夫的时候。
> 
> \-- 2.荷莱·莫伊莱的拼写为：Horae Moerae，Horae是拉丁文里的时间、小时的意思，是希腊神话里掌握季节气候变迁、植物生长和社会法律秩序的女神们的总称，她们也称为“发髻华美的时序三女神”。所以之前荷莱说自己的昵称是“奥尔（Hour）”，也是这个意思。
> 
> \-- 3.而Moerae是希腊神话里命运三女神的总称，英语也写作The Fate，她们在北欧神话里的对应者就是“诺伦三姐妹”，对应荷莱的替身【The Norns（命运三女神）】。  
> 也算我从一开始就暗示过荷莱的替身能力是有关于命运和时间上的。（嘿嘿w
> 
> p.s：但实际上诺伦三姐妹名字都代表未来之意，分别代表过现未时的原因有可能是和“Moerae”的概念搞混了的原因，但这里剧情需要不用这个概念，所以不对，但也没啥大错（
> 
> \-- 4.所以第二章里最后荷莱说的那句“时间（Time）和命运（Fate）总是一体的。”这句话的另一种写法就是“时间（Horae）和命运（Moerae）总是一体的。”，也暗示最后的那句“‘她’都是她”。
> 
> 包括后面这里荷莱说“我是时间（I'm the Horae）”既说明她的替身能力命运作用于时间上，也说的是她就是“荷莱”这一概念，“荷莱”才是全部的、完整的、真正的她，算得上一语双关wwww乔瑟夫说命运厚爱他而荷莱回答“我永远爱你”也是这个意思，一语双关wwwwww
> 
> \-- 5.荷莱的第二个“我是……”里面的名字分别对应“Moerae”概念的三位命运女神的名字和她们各自司掌的神职。
> 
> \-- 6.中间关于平行宇宙与多重空间来自百科和稀少的自我理解，主要是为了看起来合理一点，要是不合理全代表我超菜，圆不回来了😂（所以荷莱究竟是在同一个世界的世界线里来回循环还是每次一到最后打神父那里最后会世界线切换到其他的平行宇宙的同位世界线中，再或者第二次裁剪之后荷莱被替身带进了无限循环的第三个时间线的膜里，就请各位自由心证😂）
> 
> 需要提一嘴最后乔瑟夫说永别的是“安妮塔”，是因为他觉得真正的“荷莱”只有“安妮塔”，其他的“荷莱”都是基于“安妮塔”这个人虚拟构架出来的，所以虽然这会的“安”还在，但她们都不是成为了“荷莱”的“安妮塔”。
> 
> 算是个“忒修斯之船”命题，所以这里你们也可以自由心证，虽然我本人确认［所有的一切都是“她”，只有荷莱成为了“荷莱”，她才是一个完整的“安妮塔”］，因为这才是她的全部人生。
> 
> \-- 7.其实到这里也能看出虽然我大量自设并且我同人二设了“安=空条夫人”这件事情，但我设定的原型就是原著漫画里“空条夫人”本人了，这是我个人口味问题。虽然我觉得也可以当OC看啦毕竟最开始我是当乙女写的……我觉得乙女和原配两者兼容并不相斥啊……（当然你们随自己想法就好了XD
> 
> \-- 8.最后那句“这就是命运……指引我们相遇”来自B站JO6石之海漫画结局处热评
> 
> \-- 9.我的脑洞到这里告一段落了，后续就真·未知了😂可能还会有一篇“安妮卡”视角的番外，后续大概率随缘（咕.mp3
> 
> 【感谢您的耐心阅读！！非常感谢！！！】


	9. In Other Words 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安妮卡线番外，估计要来个上下，没想到会搞这么长…
> 
> 我流理解，OOC，伪·第一人称叙述

你们因为什么离的婚？

我不知道。

我不知道。安妮卡说，她撑着脑袋前驱着身体坐在沙发上，目光不知道落在什么地方，在她如今这个年纪里，她已经很少会露出像现在这样有些颓唐和茫然的表情与姿态了。

另一边的声音依然追问着。

那换句话说，他留下给你的这句话表达的是什么意思呢？

**我不知道。**

1969年5月18日，作为阿波罗计划中第四次载人飞行任务，阿波罗10号（Apollo 10）第一次在39B发射台发射，第二次执行环绕月球的载人任务，首次将登月舱带入月球轨道进行测试。

1969年7月20日，NASA执行了阿波罗计划中的第五次载人任务，阿波罗11号（Apollo 11）进入了宇宙，这是人类第一次登月任务，宇航员阿姆斯特朗和奥尔德林成为了首次踏上月球的人类。

人类从古至今对于“向往着到月亮上去”的愿望与梦想得以实现。

『我的发育总是很迟缓。

14岁的时候我矮小瘦弱的仿佛一个10岁的孩子，爸爸遗传我的那四分之一的印度血统和热爱冒险、每天在外面撒欢般疯跑的下场就是我黑褐的仿佛刚从泡了不知道几个晚上的茶水里捞出来似的，仿佛从中东逃难来的难民样子让当地CPS的人不止一次敲过我家的门，坚持要与我的父母谈谈他们虐待我的证据。后来从14岁那趟短短半个月的旅行——我坚持称之为旅行——回来后我的身高开始疯了一样的增长，陡然的快速窜高让我不得不每晚都忍受着膝盖传来的酸意，生长痛带来的酸痒和绷直腿后说不清的涨意就像是许多只蚂蚁在你的膝盖骨里钻进钻出、堆积并且缓慢爬行——我觉得自己就像是历尽了磨难的耶稣，再不济也是个倒霉鬼约翰——最终我长到了如今的171。

和发育同样迟缓的是我的初潮，我到16岁才第一次迎来了我的月经:当时我还在上体育课，穿着泳衣泡在泳池里。我还没来及游半个来回，经血就染红了我周围的水。我甚至还没反应过来发生了什么。周围女生的尖叫几乎让我耳鸣，女教练立刻吹着哨子将周围清散，自己跳下水将我带了上来，等我上了岸迷迷糊糊被裹好了浴巾才后知后觉的反应过来可能是我的初潮，伴随着我的恍然是痛经，它来势汹汹，把我的腹部和胃疯狂切绞在一起塞进血液和骨髓，让我觉得浑身都跟着痛了起来，我靠在女教练的怀里不住地抽搐，紧接着就是呕吐，剧烈的反应让我很快就失去了意识，等我醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在了家里的床上，我难得见上一面的妈妈在为我准备好了止疼药、卫生巾和棉条后就重新回到了她挚爱的现代舞的怀抱。

我的父母非常忙碌，他们一个三个月几乎从来不回几次家，打电话给他就是在硅谷加着各式各样永无止境的班；一个忙着满世界飞的取材编排与教授全球各地慕名而来的学生。每个月定期汇很多的钱，让我拥有优渥的生活是常年来他们只会的关心与爱我的方式，我也在“那场旅行”之后才表示理解并全然接受。

我一度觉得如果我14岁那年跨越大半个地球跑动中东旅行的事情再次发生的话他们发现也大约会是半年后的事情——如果我的爸爸半年内会回一次家并且能从冰冷积灰的沙发与餐具里判断出我是离家出走而并非去朋友家开彻夜的狂欢派对。

……

我是在1990年重新遇到空条承太郎的。

那一年我17岁，住在加利福尼亚州，站在二楼阳台上就能看到漂亮的海。我没有任何宗教信仰，富裕的家境让我读着私立高中。我剪短了头发，在很长一段时间里都不能习惯反翘的发尾总是在动作时扫过脖颈产生的痒意，拨开发丝就能看到裸露出来的皮肤被我挠的通红；衣柜里装满了各式颜色鲜艳入时的裙子和帅气的骑装，喜欢没事就到俱乐部骑在“金牙破坏者（Gold Tooth Breaker）”上毫无目的地消磨一整天，然后对着那些偶尔路过隔着围栏对着我吹出下流口哨的公子哥儿们比一个中指。

我的好伙计“金牙”是一匹健康强壮的黑色公马，脾气颇为暴躁并且不坦诚到难以言喻。

我们之间的第一次见面以我们俩两败俱伤收场，我没能驯服它，它也没撂到什么好，被当时坏脾气上来的我胡乱挥着马鞭抽到了两下，所幸小孩子力气小，它几乎没受什么伤。我气得哇哇大哭后躺在草地上一个劲儿地打嗝，之前被我的鞭子撩到立刻撅蹄子跑出去老远的黑色小马驹又溜溜哒哒转悠到了我身边，在我旁边不怎么熟练地喷了个响鼻。我当时一边抹着眼泪气喘吁吁地打着嗝，一边又从扔在旁边的小背包里摸出个苹果举起手递到它嘴边，它便一副不计前嫌的小模样就着我的手啃起了苹果，从那开始我们俩的关系就莫名其妙的好了起来。它嘴边有一小圈绒毛的毛色很浅，太阳照过来的时候我躺在草地上眯着眼睛，鬼使神差地冲着它说了一句：“哈，金牙？”而它居然在听了以后“咴”了一声并且舔了一口我的脸，表示欣然接受。然后又因为它暴躁的、横冲直撞的脾气我又添上了“破坏者”这个词儿，于是这个名字就被莫名其妙的定了下来。

总之这个好小伙儿成为了我独一无二、忠诚可靠的搭档。

虽然有的时候脾气依旧很坏。

……

但偶尔，我也会和同学一起，打扮成熟地躲过盘查（被发现就塞点钱到烟盒里偷偷递给他）溜进几个社区外大学附近的小酒吧里装作已经21岁的样子偷偷买啤酒喝。

我喜欢酒，很多时候酒让我感觉到快活——不是喝醉，而是感到心底某种爽快，或者是畅快感在冰凉麦色有着丰厚泡沫的液体里得以释放出来。

可我不怎么喜欢酒吧里的气氛，更不喜欢那些号称能让人轻松的“糖丸儿”和粉末。上个世纪的小酒吧非常混乱，随处可见有人就着酒吞下白色的小药丸，噪音般的音乐和五颜六色的灯光，再加上地下不流通的空气里混杂着烟酒与呕吐物的气味，对我来说简直就是噩梦。于是在酒吧里又有那种磕High了的人又一次试图将毒品塞进我的杯子里时，我终于不耐烦地抄起了啤酒瓶砸向了他的脑袋，然后在一片混乱中我溜出了酒吧。我站在酒吧楼梯前的地面上，一旁的霓虹招牌一闪一闪，我用力呼吸了一口新鲜空气，从兜里掏出了一包烟，摸遍全身也没找到打火机，我就只好咬着没点燃的烟朝着学校的方向转过身。

我就是在这样的前提下重新遇到承太郎的，那个时候我还喊他JOJO。

起初我只是觉得这个人眼熟，我看着他夹着一两本似乎很重的书，一只手插进兜里，嘴里叼着烟冲着我这边走来，我眯着眼睛就着一旁酒吧招牌一闪一闪的彩色灯光打量着他逐步接近的五官。他比我记忆里看起来更成熟了许多，粉色和紫色交替的霓虹灯闪烁在他的脸上，立体与柔和奇妙杂糅在了一起，让我记忆中他总是面无表情的酷哥形象模糊了起来，但他很快就走近到了我的前面——我昂起了头，帽檐下那双印象中的青蓝色眼睛依然鲜明。

“JOJO……？”我有些迟疑地叫了一声，扯下了嘴里没点燃的烟朝着那个人走过去的方向小跑了两步，“JOJO！是JOJO吧？！”

我想我当时的声音里肯定充满了惊喜。已经走到了前头的承太郎回过头，皱着眉低头看着我，我估计他那会儿肯定是想着：究竟是谁——他都到美国来了，怎么还有人追着他喊“JOJO”？

啊哈！

“抱歉。”他对我直白地表示：“我并没有见过你。”

他的脾气倒是比我第一次见他时成熟收敛了不少——大概是年纪的见长，他居然用到了“抱歉”这种词儿！现在想想他17岁那时简直就是一个炮仗——但表情里依然流露出了他些许不耐烦地神色来。

“我是安！你还记得我吗！”我高兴地冲他叫道，他不耐烦地神色里又流露出了疑惑，显然他已经不记得我了，我有些气馁，但很快我又连比带划地朝他说道：“我之前才这么高（我伸出手比划了一个到他胸口下面一些的高度）！长头发，比现在黑一点……！就是、就是……！”

我有些着急地在原地蹦哒起来：“就是那个！被你从鲨鱼嘴里和奇怪猩猩手里救下的安！跟着你们从香港一路到巴基斯坦的那个‘安’啊！”

他蹙紧的眉头松开了一些：“呀嘞呀嘞。”他念叨了一句我熟悉的口癖，抬手扶了下帽檐，“是你啊。”

我任由他打量我，我也在这会儿仔细的观察了他。承太郎他脱下了我14岁第一次见他那会儿从没脱下过的改良黑色制服，穿着印着海洋生物图案的T恤和黑色长裤，身上唯一一成不变的就是那顶仿佛长在他脑袋上和头发连为一体的帽子——只不过看图案似乎也换了一顶。

“你的变化很大。”他取下了嘴里的烟。

“你倒是没什么变化，还跟以前一个样，JOJO！”对比着他的稳重平静下，突然偶遇多年未见（我一厢情愿认为是）的朋友的我显得亢奋极了，我的脸当时也肯定因为情绪的激烈和激动兴奋得通红——感谢上帝当时是晚上，而酒吧门口闪烁的霓虹灯光让我不至于还丢脸到那个地步。

我跟在他旁边一路走着，听见自己清脆的声音叽叽喳喳地在耳边响起：“JOJO怎么会到美国来？你是来美国念书吗！是在哪所大学？加利福尼亚大学嘛！是哪个专业？还是已经工作了！——嘛不过是JOJO的话怎样都非常厉害——”

“你这女人一路上说个没完吵死了！”承太郎终于在耐心告罄后皱着眉侧过头冲我不耐烦地喊了一句，然后在我“哦哦哦还是我熟悉的那个JOJO！”的嬉皮笑脸下似乎放弃了般叹了口气。

“来念书，并且准备考研，是海洋生物学——你还有别的问题吗。”他盯着我的眼睛，回答了——老实讲我已经做好了他压根儿不会回答任意一个问题的准备，上帝知道我其实只是想和他说说话——以至于在他说完这几个字儿的时候我明显愣了一下——我刚才提出的一大堆乱七八糟的问题，并且用陈述句做了结尾，显然他不想再让我说下去，他想要安静，但可惜，我没有注意到这一点。

酒精开始慢慢侵蚀我的思维，它变得缓慢且迟钝，我感到了一些肉体上的疲惫，但我的脑子依旧十分清醒，它分泌出兴奋性质的多巴胺使我活跃且冲动，它促使着我忽略掉他的暗示一个劲儿地说着吹嘘他的话并伸出胳膊比划了一个夸张的距离：“喔、喔！当然！不愧是JOJO！也对，毕竟JOJO超级厉害——！”只是没想过你居然会选择海洋生物学这种看起来和他平日作风完全不像的专业，老实讲他当年从鲨鱼口中救下我时用我看不见的力量和方式打飞那条可怜的鲨鱼的那会儿我真的没看出来他会对海洋生物情有独钟——莫非他更喜欢海豚？

我瞄了瞄他T恤上的海豚图案继续兴冲冲地向承太郎说着话：“我现在的学校和住的地方离加州大学很近唷！我以后也会来这个大学，JOJO！——别看我这样，我成绩也不赖的！”

我想起了自己脸上的浓妆和身上的小短裙——它们的存在让我说的这番话打了个折扣——亡羊补牢般说道。我感到有点沮丧，但承太郎倒是平静地点了点头，认可了我的话，我又重新回想起了他曾经似乎是个坏学生来着。

我又瞅了瞅他夹着的两本书——我现在看清了书名，是和他专业相关的书与资料——不禁有些感慨。

“你又怎么了？”似乎是我的表情过于千变万化，也有可能是一路上几乎没有停下的嘴突然没有了声音，总之他罕见地向我问到，阴影下我看不太清他的表情。

“Nothing！”我快速回答道，“只是我们真的很久没见过啦JOJO！老实讲我就没想过还能再见到你——嘿！自从那次后，后来你们还好吗？你的妈妈之后怎么样了？”

“她的病好了，我们成功救回了她。”似乎是提到了家人的缘故，他的表情稍微柔和了一些，这又让我再一次感受到了他和之前的他有些许改变的地方。

“Great！”我开心地拍了下手，“那其他人呢？乔瑟夫爷爷还健康吗！还有阿布德尔先生、波鲁那雷夫先生和花京院哥哥——”

我的声音戛然而止，笑容有一瞬间地僵硬：黑暗中我其实并不能看清承太郎的脸，他很高，黑暗中又只有烟草缓慢燃烧的火光时不时随着他的吸取加深闪烁。但偶尔一闪而过的车灯与不慎明亮的路灯却让他的表情暴露无遗：他咬着烟，侧脸紧绷，露出一种严酷的冷峻，我说不上来是什么滋味儿——那是我没有体验与经历过的人生。紧接着就是有些难以言喻的氛围……有那么一瞬间，我觉得我和他的世界格格不入。我有些恐慌，就如同当年和他们一路通行时，只有我是那个长大了的爱丽丝或者温蒂——被迫从奇幻的兔子洞里爬出来，再也飞去不了彼得·潘的永无岛一样——我看不见他们眼中的世界，并且无从理解。但从承太郎当时的表情我唯一能观察到的是，那场对我来说算得上是浪漫冒险般的旅程，却对他而言是深刻怀念但不想提及、也不愿他人得知并窥探的过往。

我用舌头抵了抵自己的臼齿，维持住自己的笑脸，有些生疏地尝试着转移话题：“嘿…JOJO，嗯……你瞧！现在我的手上什么都没有……”我将一只手摊在他的眼前，另一只手背在身后飞快扯下外套帽子尖上挂着的小玩意儿，“And then…WATCH！我变出了一个，呃，小星星！”

我卡壳一秒，在偷偷将眼神往合起又摊开的掌心里飞快地瞄了一眼后紧接着毫不心虚地说道——就仿佛真的是我变出来似的。

承太郎看着我抿着嘴不说话，我感到了一丝尴尬，于是没话找话般看着他脱口而出：“瞧，JOJO，这个星星跟你的眼睛是一个颜色的！你的眼睛里有着星星——不对，是星星住在你的眼睛里呀JOJO！”

刚说完我就恨不得把时间重新拨回去：安妮卡啊安妮卡，看在上帝的份儿上——你瞧瞧自己刚才说了怎样一句听起来就仿佛像是用于调情的烂话！

我虚弱地将手握住缩了回来，抖的如同一个帕金森患者似的从兜里掏出了之前那根快被揉烂的烟将它塞进嘴里，摸索了半天才想起来之前也没有找到的打火机，我暗暗地骂了一句“Shit.”，冷不防听见身边的人开口说女孩子不要抽烟。

“可是JOJO自己就在抽……”我扁了扁嘴，悻悻但听话的把烟扔进了路旁的垃圾桶，举手朝他做了投降状，露出了对付父母的乖巧笑容。

“呀嘞呀嘞。”

空条承太郎看着我叹了口气，按着帽檐微微低了下头。

“哦哦哦！JOJO笑了？是笑了吧！”

我松了口气，清晰地意识到他给了我一个台阶。气氛又缓慢地回升正常了起来，但依然有着微妙的变化，我低着头走在他身边，却没有再侧头偷偷看他了。

“我还能再见你吗，JOJO？”

空条承太郎出乎意料又在情理之中的将我送到了我家的门口，我站在台阶上握着门把手朝他挥了挥手后扭开了锁，在进去前我又想起了什么，顾不上已经打开的房门跑回到他身旁抬起头朝他问道。

“我离你们大学很近！非常——而且我已经17了！”我有点害怕他的拒绝，于是并不给他回答的时间快速地朝他说着，并且重新向他强调了遍我的年龄。

“啊。”

他没有动作，只是可有可无地这么回应了我一声，我有点猜不透他的想法。

“安妮卡，JOJO。”我有些不自然地吸了下鼻子颇为突兀地说了一句，“我是不是没有告诉过你们我的的全名？我是安妮卡， **安妮卡·狄珂玛·帕耳刻埃（Anika Decima Parcae）** ——虽然听起来像是个希腊名，但我的确是个货真价实的美国人——你要记住我呀，Jo、Jotaro！”

我看着他的眼睛，夜晚里他青蓝色的眼睛像是海一样内敛温柔，于是我情不自禁地把即将脱口而出的“JOJO”换成他的名字。这听起来有些过于亲昵了——我后知后觉地感到了害羞，但他还是那副平静地样子看着我，我又有那么一点沮丧，甚至为自己突如其来的羞涩感到一些说不上来的生气，并且更快的将这些情绪转化成了更加莫名其妙的胜负欲和某种说不出来的恶劣心理。

我咬了咬牙，伸出手拽了拽他插在兜里的那只手的胳膊，他随着我的动作耐心地将它拿出来看着被我摆弄成摊开的样子。

我将被自己体温攥的温热的塑料挂件放在了他的手心里。

“这个送给你，JOJO。”我看着他，认真地说道：“And…It's true what I said just now JOJO，你的眼睛真的非常漂亮—— **你就和星星一样璀璨** ！”

我说完立刻转身跑掉了，没有再给他反应的时间，院口暖黄色的指引灯很亮，我的余光似乎瞥到了他的耳朵似乎有一些泛红。

……』

修剪整齐、被仔细涂成了灰和蓝色的手从阁楼的杂物里翻出了闲置厚重的笔记本电脑，橘色的唇撅起吹掉了上面积压的灰。

穿着时髦打扮前卫的年轻女人站在拥挤的阁楼里，落日的余晖透过开启的隔窗笼罩在她身上，让她看上去就仿佛是一个神话或者宗教里的什么一类人物似的。

她熟门熟路地找到了插座，给电脑充上了电，开机、输入那串烂熟于心的密码，干脆利落地点开就放在桌面上的一个文档，白色的文档黑色的字，她滑动着触控板安静地阅读着。

任务栏右下角的一串时间小心谨慎地提醒着人们： **2012年3月20日17:48p.m.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--关于安妮卡的名字：安妮卡·狄珂玛·帕耳刻埃（Anika Decima Parcae），其中“狄珂玛（Decima）”对应命运女神中的决策者拉刻西斯（Λάχεσις）在罗马的名字“狄珂玛（Decima，也有“第十”的意思）”，也代表着荷莱操使的替身有决定命运的意思。
> 
> 而帕耳刻埃（Parcae，一般翻译为“帕耳开”）则是希腊神话中的命运女神“莫伊莱（Moirea）”在罗马神话中对应的名字。
> 
> 最后“安妮卡”就是“安妮塔”在印度语以及希伯来语语种上的变体了ww“安妮塔”的来源语种是西班牙语和希伯来语，寓意都是“美丽的、重视情感的”；而这两个名字给予人的印象也都是“对人友善、讨人喜欢，有极高的精神追求，在艺术戏剧音乐方面表现突出”，“向往美好生活、感情丰富；会有很高的理想与目标，并且会为实现它而付诸于行动。”，缩写也都可以是“安（Ann）”，所以再合适不过了～
> 
> \--“金牙破坏者”这个名字用来迫害杰洛的金牙hhhhh毕竟亲妹妹www  
> \--前后文风差距比较大，因为中途我去摸了好几本小说的鱼（  
> \--我想了想觉得其实当乙女看和当夫妇看都没有什么毛病，啊但要你们觉得不行的话可以无视这句话随着自己想法来就好233


End file.
